Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das?
by Spike K Tenoh
Summary: Eine Geschichte um Harry und Draco, richtig zur sache geht es erst später... (HPDM SLASH)
1. Kapitel 1

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Der Anfang vom Unglück zum Glück!!!

(Der Titel ist echt Mies ich, aber ich war einfallslos.)  
Nach dem Gedicht "Draco Malfoy" nun die nachfolgende Ff.  
Für alle die mein Gedicht nicht gelesen haben sollten, sollten dies vielleicht als vorhäpchen tun. Aber Die Ff ist so Geschrieben, dass man sie auch versteht wenn man das Gedicht nicht kennt.

- = Erzählung  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Im 7 Jahr)  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits, kommen aber hoffe ich nicht zu oft vor.  
(bitte die Zeichenvergebung gut merken ansonsten führt es leicht zu Verwirrungen.)  
  
Harry und Co. sind hier eigentlich 30, aber wenn sie von früher, also ihrer Schulzeit reden 17!  
  
So zur Vorwarnung noch mal: an manchen stellen ist die Ff echt knochenhart an anderen wiederum zum lachen aber verliert dabei nie aus den Augen das das eigentlich eine ernste Ff ist und die meisten Sachen aus meinen Leben raus gegriffen sind.  
(kurz: manche Stellen beruhen hier auf Tatsachen.)  
  
----------und los geht's---------------------------  
  
Da sass er nun, im Pup -zum Tropfenden Kessel- in der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke die sich dort finden lies, er der Goldene Junge, er, Harry Potter.  
Bei seinem mittlerweile dritten Butterbier fing er an über die Dinge nach zu denken die er alle erlebt hatte:  
-Sein Blick wurde traurig als er daran dachte, was in dem Krieg des Chaos, wie er genannt wurde, schon alles passiert war, ohne Zweifel es war die dunkelste Zeit die je herrschte.   
Wie er z.B. einmal eine Bande Sklaventreiber der Death Eater mit ihren Gefangenen beobachtet hatte die ein schon längst zerstörtes Dorf hinter sich liessen, die Sklaven wanderten langsam an seinem Versteck vorbei, sie beugten sich unter dem Gewicht der Ketten und ihre Rücken waren von den Hieben der Sklaventreiber vernarbt...Männer, Frauen und Kinder...ohne Unterschied. -  
  
=Dunkle Zeiten sind es die da Draussen herrschen. Ich wünschte ich könnte daran was ändern, aber ich habe nicht die Macht dafür, ich schaffe es ja noch nicht mal dich zu finden. Seit Jahren ziehe ich nun umher, helfe hier und dort wo ich nur kann, eben so wie früher, wie in unserer Schulzeit, nur das es da nicht wirklich immer Absicht war und eher irgendwo rein geschlittert bin, mit dem ich eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte ,angefangen beim Stein der Weisen   
und so weiter und so fort.  
Nun suche ich mitlerweile12 ½ Jahre nach dir, doch keine Spur führte je auch nur annähernd in deine Richtung. Kein Zeichen das du überhaupt noch am Leben bis, aber die Hoffnung dich zu finden gebe ich nicht auf, ich suche weiter, aber ich bin müde geworden und werde jetzt an diesem Ort verweilen und auf dich warten.  
Ja ja, das mit dir und mir ist schon eine seltsame Geschichte und ihren Anfang hatte sie im 7 Jahr auf Hogwarts ...wenn ich nicht selber das alles erlebt hätte würde ich es wohl kaum glauben. =  
  
---------------------------------   
"... mit diesem Projekt das wir durchführen werden, wird eine vollkommen neue Methode des Unterrichts erprobt... meiner Meinung nach zwar völliger Humbug, aber ich lasse mir so was auch nicht einfallen... ich erwarte das sich jeder, mit seinem jeweiligen Partner des anderen Hauses arrangiert... nicht war Mister Potter!... -"Ja, Professor" -... passen sie demnächst besser auf und kritzeln nicht immer auf dem (wehrlosen) stück Papier rum, ach und 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unachtsamkeit. ...Zu dem Projekt: sie werden ihr letztes Jahr mit ihrem zugewiesenen Partner verbringen.  
Die Einteilung die ich bekannt gebe gilt für alle anderen Stunden ebenfalls. (Die beiden Häuser haben jetzt alle Stunden zusammen. genau wie Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw)  
Nun zur Verteilung:   
Granger - Crabbe   
Longbottom - Parkinson   
Weasley - Goyle = Tut mir ja echt leid für die drei =  
Brown - Bulstrode   
Potter und... = bitte nicht, bitte nicht, jeder aber nicht...= ... Malfoy = NEIN=   
Finnigan - Zabini  
...   
...  
So da jetzt jeder seinen Arbeitspartner hat, begebt euch auch zu diesen." Da Snape nun geendet hatte, wuselten alle sehr sehr langsam zu ihren zugeteilten Partnern.  
  
"Na Potter schon Vorfreude auf unser Gemeinsames Jahr?"   
  
# Warum unbedingt er?#  
= War ja klar das der sich nur wieder darüber lustig macht typisch Malfoy=  
  
"Ja natürlich, ich sterbe gleich vor Glück, aber das du es schaffst bei dem Glück mit mir zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen noch still sitzen kannst wundert mich, freust du dich denn gar nicht?"  
  
=Also wer den Sarkasmus überhört hat ist entweder Hörgeschädigt, Taub oder total Blöd=  
#Eins muss man ihn lassen, zumindest hat er in den Jahren hier gelernt Sprüche zu Kontern#  
  
"Aber natürlich freue ich mich auch mit dir zusammen Arbeiten zu dürfen Potter das war schon immer mein Traum"   
"Haben sie vor die Stunde als Plauderrüdchen zu benutzen, oder kann ich davon ausgehen das sie heute noch mit der gestellten Aufgabe anfangen?"  
"Verzeihung Professor, wir haben nur grade aufgeteilt wer von uns was macht. ...Potter hohl schon mal die Zutaten von Vorne"  
  
=Ja ja schleim du dich weiter ein Malfoy während ich die Drecksarbeit mache... Moment, hat der mir grad mit der Ausrede grade geholfen? ...bestimmt nicht das war bestimmt nur ein Versehen.=  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Nun so hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen, man kann nicht wirklich behaupten das Draco und ich uns gut verstanden hätten, nein eher hätte man uns zwei damals nicht zwei Sekunden alleine lassen dürfen, es seiden man wollte das wir uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen.  
Allerdings gab es doch einige Momente wo wir tatsächlich einer Meinung waren, eigentlich wenn man da genauer drüber nachdenkt gab's die so gut wie nie.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
"Potter manchmal könnte ich dich echt umbringen, nur wegen dir haben wir schon wieder eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst bekommen."  
"Was heisst hier, wegen mir, du hast doch wieder angefangen mit mir zu streiten es ist allen deine Schuld das wir Snapes Labor und den Klassenraum Putzen und aufräumen dürfen.  
Und so wie es hier ... "dank Longbottom"... ruhe! Aussieht, brauchen wir drei Stunden um hier fertig zu werden."   
"Ich weiss ja nicht was du jetzt machst, aber ich setz mich jetzt hier hin und erhol mich vom Tag..."  
"...das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, soll ich den Kram jetzt alleine aufräumen oder wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor, Malfoy?"  
"Das sagte ich zwar nicht aber wenn dir der Sinn danach steht bitte,ich möchte dir denn Spass nicht nehmen!"   
  
=Manchmal könnte ich ihn echt erschlagen für seine Kommentare, aber... manchmal hat er ja echt recht mit dem was er labert.... Moment habe ich das jetzt echt gedacht? ... Der kann doch gar nichts anderes als Müll ausspucken... allmählich glaube ich sollte doch mal einen Psychologen besuchen, mich würde es nicht wundern wenn der meine Nerven so blank bekommt das ich irgendwann denn Kopf verliere.=  
  
- Harry fängt langsam an sauber zu machen während er weiter mit sich selbst diskutiert,wobei er nicht wirklich mitbekommt das er laut redet aber immer noch leise genug das Draco nicht's ausser irgend einem geblubber seines gegenüber mitbekommt -  
  
"Sag mal Potter was philosophierst du da eigentlich vor dich hin?"  
"Nichts, gar nichts! Nur das ich schon mal anfange zu Putzen."  
"Also hast du doch etwas gesagt?!!"  
" ... "  
  
=Das der aber auch immer'nen passenden Spruch parat hat, echt schrecklich=  
#Der hat doch echt nicht denn Zauberspruch mitbekommen!!! Wieso fängt der jetzt an zu Putzen?#  
  
"Man Potter aus dir soll mal jemand schlau werden,... jetzt pflanz dich endlich auf den Hintern. Wir haben doch echt alle Zeit der Welt um hier fertig zu werden..."  
"...Ich will mich aber nicht länger als nötig mit dir in einen Raum aufhalten!"  
"Ahr... jetzt setz dich endlich zu mir hin, ich möchte mal in aller Ruhe und verdammt noch mal vernünftig mit dir reden!"  
"Du kannst vernünftig reden ,na da bin ich ja mal gespannt...meinet wegen reden wir!"  
"Aber!!! Erst vereinbaren wir ein paar regeln, an die selbst du dich bitte binden könntest."  
"Kommt auf die Regeln an.... Aber wegen meiner."  
"Jeder hört den anderen bis zum Ende seiner Ausführung an und antwortet dann   
Wahrheitsgemäss."  
"OK"  
"Und es gibt kein Rumgestotter oder Schweigen.""Fein, aber auch kein plötzliches verlassen des Raums oder fluchtartiges los putzen um aus zu weichen."  
"OK, abgemacht."  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ja, wenn ich bedenke wie sich unsere Zusammentreffen nach diesen Gespräch geändert hatten, es war echt nur verrückt.

Hätte mir damals jemand gesagt was nach diesen Gespräch noch alles passieren würde,ich glaube,denn hätte ich denn nächsten Weg in die Heilanstalt für geistig Verwirrte gezeigt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das nun zu ersten Kap. Ich hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat.

Für die Leute die mein Gedicht gelesen haben und eine Ff dazu wollten, hoffe ich, das ich die Erwartungen bis jetzt getroffen habe.

Mit blutigen Grüssen an alle die es bis hier her geschafft haben.  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	2. Kapitel 2

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Wichtiges Gespräch

Und Kap. 2 Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Im 7 Jahr)  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits, kommen aber hoffe ich nicht zu oft vor.  
(bitte gut merken ansonsten führt es leicht zu Verwirrungen.)  
  
Harry und Co. sind hier eigentlich 30, aber wenn sie von früher, also ihrer Schulzeit reden 17!  
  
So zur Vorwarnung noch mal: an manchen stellen ist die Ff echt knochenhart an anderen wiederum zum lachen aber verliert dabei nie aus den Augen das das eigentlich eine ernste Ff ist und die meisten Sachen aus meinen Leben raus gegriffen sind.  
(kurz: manche Stellen beruhen hier auf Tatsachen.)  
  
----------und los geht's---------------------------  
------Letztes Geschehnis-------------------------------  
  
Ja, wenn ich bedenke wie sich unsere Zusammentreffen nach diesen Gespräch geändert hatten es war echt nur verrückt.  
Hätte mir damals jemand gesagt was nach diesen Gespräch noch alles passieren würde, ich glaube denn hätte ich denn nächsten Weg in die Heilanstalt für geistig Verwirrte gezeigt.  
  
------weiter geht's----------------------------   
"Sag mal Potter das wollte ich dich eigentlich schon mal seit Jahren fragen, also... ähm nun wie... also was hast du eigentlich gegen mich, ich meine was habe ich dir eigentlich getan das du nun so... abweisend mir gegen über bist?"  
"Das fragst du jetzt nicht in echt, oder? Du beleidigst meine Freunde und mich, beschimpfst mich wo du nur kannst, du versuchst immer mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, zu dem bist du arrogant, ignorant, egoistisch, ein reinblütiges impotentes Arschloch und dazu noch ein Slytherin!"   
(Ich weiss gar nicht was er hat ich mag Draco, nur das man mich hier nicht falsch versteht.)  
"Das kann man ja soweit verkraften aber impotent!!! Das geht jetzt echt zu weit!"   
"Tja wer weis, schon mal ausprobiert Malfoy?"  
"Ach halt die Klappe!"  
"Was denn, was denn ist unser kleiner Blondie noch Jungfrau?"   
"Erstens wüsste ich nicht was dich das angeht, zweitens nenn mich nie wieder Blondie und drittens hatte ich schon Mädchen im Bett als du Freundin hattest."  
"Kann ja gut sein aber ich habe mehr Erfahrung als du."  
"Womit, im Vergewaltigen lassen?"  
"Das sagt der richtige, aber im ernst du siehst nicht sehr danach aus als hättest du schon so viel Erfahrung, dafür prallst du zu viel damit herum."   
"Du musst mir ja nicht glauben wenn du nicht willst,... aber wir sind leicht vom Thema abgekommen, ich wollte wissen was du gegen mich hast!!!"  
"Das sagte ich bereits!"  
  
=Is der schwer von kape oder was?=  
#Hätte ja noch was zu kommen können! #  
  
"Mal so' ne frage: als wir uns das erste mal getroffen, wieso hast du damals meine Freundschaft abgelehnt?"  
  
=mh...gute frage: wieso?=  
#na da bin ich jetzt mal gespannt#  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss es nicht mehr, vielleicht lag es daran das du direkt Ron beleidigt hast, zu dem der Spruch: - Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben wollen. Ich könnte dir da behilflich sein. - War auch nicht grade hilfreich um ein Gespräch anzufangen."  
  
#daran erinnerst er sich noch#  
=meinen ersten Tag werde ich nie vergessen=  
  
"Naja, ich war da auch noch jünger und wollte dich mit meinem Gerede beeindrucken, doch als du meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast und dich mit diesem Wiesel und dem Muggel-girlie zusammengetan hast, ist innerlich was bei mir zerbrochen.  
Weist du es gibt nur wenige und das auch sehr selten, dass ich mich mal mit jemand anfreunden möchte.   
Als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, dachte ich mir das wir gute freunde werden könnten, doch du hast mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt, ich war beleidigt und eingeschnappt, ich hasste dich dafür das du mich abgewiesen hattest und ich hasste mich dafür das ich so dumm vor mich hin gelabert habe und nicht erst nachgedacht habe.   
  
#Allmählich dürfte der doch checken worauf ich hinaus will! #  
=Warum erzähl er mir das alles?=  
  
Es war mir egal wer du warst, ich wollte dich kennen lernen, aber als ich erfuhr wer du bist, ich war nur noch enttäuscht und die Enttäuschung wurde zu hass, seit dem haben wir uns ja nur noch gefetzt und jetzt muss ich noch mal ehrlich sein, ich weiss jetzt echt nicht warum ich dir das alles erzählt habe!!!"  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wenn ich so bedenke was ich innerhalb von einer Stunde damals erfahren habe, dann muss ich zugeben das ich heut echt anders über so was denken würde aber, damals war ich eben doch recht naiv.  
  
-------------------------------------------   
"Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber wenn es stimmt und du es ehrlich gemeint hast, dann..."  
"Ja?"  
"... ich weiss nicht aber ich kann dir einfach nicht vertrauen. Warum bist du so ehrlich, oder versuchst es vorzuspielen? Wieso hast du das nicht schon eher gesagt, was ist das wieder für einkrankes spiel von dir, Malfoy?" (Dachtet ihr ich mach es ihnen so leicht?)  
" Das ist kein Spiel was ich dir grade erzählt habe war vollkommen ernst und ehrlich gemeint, ich habe dich nicht in irgendeiner form angelogen oder so es ist die Wahrheit."  
"Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"  
  
=Ich kann ihn nicht trauen er ist immerhin ein Malfoy=  
#Warum traut er mir nicht einmal, da sagt man einmal die Wahrheit und dann wird einem nicht geglaubt, was für ein mist#  
  
"Wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass ich es ehrlich meine?"  
"was ist das aller höchste für dich?"  
"Meine Ehre als Malfoy."  
"Gut, schwöre auf deine Ehre dass es die Wahrheit ist..."  
"Ich..."Tu es nur wenn du absolut sicher bist das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast"...Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre als Malfoy das ich grade nur die Wahrheit sagte und davon kein Wort gelogen war."  
"Wenn es wirklich so ist das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, dann... dann könnten wir vielleicht doch noch mal von vorne anfangen." (Ja o.k. ich mach es ihnen so leicht.)  
"Meinst du das echt ernst?"  
"Ja, ich meine es ernst..."  
"Ähm... so toll ich das jetzt auch finde dass wir jetzt keine Feinde mehr sind Potter aber wir sollten langsam mit der Strafarbeit anfangen, sonst werden wir wirklich nicht mehr fertig."  
"Du hast recht, sonst sitzen wir hier wirklich noch bis morgenfrüh."  
(=räusper= wir haben grade 4:53 und ich sitze immer noch vorm Computer da können die auch noch putzen, nach meinem ermessen zumindest!!!)  
"Eine Sache wäre da noch bevor wir mit Putzen anfangen!"  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich habe auch einen Vornamen und ich fände es doch recht ansprechend wenn du mich so nennen könntest und falls du ihn vergessen haben solltest er lautet Harry!  
So jetzt können wir anfangen."  
"Gut und wo wir grad dabei sind meiner war Draco!"  
"na super damit ist die Sache ja geklärt. Schnapp dir einen von den Lappen die da hinten im Schrank sind."   
  
3 Stunden, 5min., 2 nasse Umhange, Hemden, Hosen und Schuhe später war es dann voll bracht Snapes Labor ward sauber und unsere kleinen Hogwarter echt im A=sch -  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wenn ich heute an diese Szenerie zurück denke, muss ich zugeben das es doch ziemlich Witzig ausgesehen haben muss wie wir auf dem Boden rum gekrochen sind, da wir schlisslich keine Zauberkraft einsetzen durften.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
- Da sie es schlussendlich doch geschafft hatten fertig zu werden, hingen sie jetzt total am ende in einer Ecke Labors und lachten sich gegenseitig aus, weil sie sich absolut mit Staub und Dreck besudelt waren. -  
  
"Du siehst echt spitzenmässig aus Mal... Draco, sorry alte Angewohnheiten lassen sich nicht so leicht ablegen, zumindest hast du jetzt mal etwas Farbe im Gesicht."  
" Na und du erst, du siehst aus als hättest du in Russ gebadet."  
...  
  
"Eins sag ich dir Dray, für die nächste Zeit gehe ich jeglichen Sachen aus dem Weg die mir ärger und damit Strafarbeiten oder anderes bescheren könnten, die miesere hier reicht mir erstmal vollkommen."  
"Dray?"  
"Jahhhhhh... viel mir grad so ein aber wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kann ich dich auch anders nennen!"  
"Nein schon gut mir gefällt der Spitzname und mir gefällt es wenn du mich so nennst.  
Aber noch mal zu dem was du grade gesagten hast, wenn du wirklich allen aus dem weg gehen möchtest was dir ärger bringen könnte, dann werden wir uns die nächste zeit auch nicht mehr sehen!"

"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na glaubst du das die anderen werden einfach akzeptieren das wir die Fehde begraben haben und jetzt Freunde sind? Und im Übrigen hätten wir uns ruhig mal eher unterhalten können.  
Ausserdem werden es deine und meine Freunde wohl kaum verstehen, zudem kann ich mir gut vorstellen das deine dann nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen, ich mein ich kannes mir schon vorstellen was die sagen werden: - wie kannst du das nur machen, er ist doch ...  
Oder eine andere Variante: - Du kannst es dir aussuchen er oder wir bla bla... .  
Cabbe und Goyle werden nichts sagen die parieren sowieso nach dem was ich sage.  
Zu dem wird mein Ruf bei den Slytherins wohl auch stark sinken... aber das ist mir eigentlich egal."   
"Wieso ist dir dein Ruf egal?" =Jetzt auf einmal?=  
"Ich meine ich habe mit meiner Ausführung vorhin doch eine ziemlich klare aussage gemacht, zudem habe ich keine Lust mehr dich zu Hassen, dass ist mir echt zu anstrengend. Asser dem selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich es nicht mehr."  
"Du könntest mich gar nicht mehr Hassen, wieso das versteh ich jetzt nicht ich denke du hast mich 6 Jahre lang gehasst?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe dich nie wirklich gehasst, es war eher eine art ich-mach-dich-fertig-damit-du-mich-bemerkst Handlung."  
"Das Ausseracht gelassen, gehen mir Crabbe und Goyle ganz schön derbe auf die Nerven und ich brauche auch mal jemanden mit dem ich ein Kultiviertes Gespräch führen kann, wo mir intelligentere antworten als: -Du hast wie immer recht oder wir sind ganz deiner Meinung - kommen.  
Und dazu kommt auch noch, das ich nicht immer recht habe und manchmal wirklich scheisse labere."  
"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung!!!"  
"Das machst du jetzt aber bitte mit Absicht, oder?"  
"Natürlich, aber das du dir solche Eingeständnisse machst, und das auch noch zu gibst, hätte ich echt nicht erwartet.  
Und das vom Grossen Draco Malfoy, denn selbst verliebtesten jungens Hogwarts, das ich das noch erleben darf!"  
"Tja, man muss eben auch einstecken können."  
...   
- Nun man glaubt es kaum, aber selbst unser kleiner Drache konnte damals recht umgänglich sein wenn er wollte, man schaffte es sogar das er ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen, von seiner Familie und von seiner Kindheit erzählte aber da zu später-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ta ta, und der zweite Teil is ready, ich weis das Kap. ist alles andere als interessant aber ohne dem könnte ich die Ff nicht aufbauen und oh Vorfreude... im nächsten Kap labern die auch noch weiter.   
Kommis, Morddrohungen (als ob ihr mich Töten könntet SMILE haha Vampire leben länger!!! und sonstiges ist wie immer gern gesehen und bei mindestens zwei kleinen Kommis geht es weiter.

Mit blutigen Grüssen an alle Leser  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	3. Kapitel 3

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Heimliche Treffen

Und Kap. 3. Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Im 7 Jahr)  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits, kommen aber hoffe ich nicht zu oft vor.  
(bitte gut merken ansonsten führt es leicht zu Verwirrungen.)  
  
Harry und Co. sind hier eigentlich 30, aber wenn sie von früher, also ihrer Schulzeit reden 17!  
  
----------------Los geht's---------------------------------  
-----Letzte Szene---------------------  
  
- Nun man glaubt es kaum, aber selbst unser kleiner Drache konnte damals recht umgänglich sein wenn er wollte, man schaffte es sogar das er ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen, von seiner Familie und von seiner Kindheit erzählte aber dazu später-  
  
-----Weiter geht's--------------  
  
-Mittlerweile waren einige Wochen vergangen, dennoch hatten sie bis jetzt noch niemanden eingeweiht, was ihre Freundschaft betrifft, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, wie ihre Freunde reagieren würden, wobei es eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab.  
Die erste wäre, dass ihre Freunde es akzeptieren und die zweite, dass sie sie verstoßen würden.  
Ihre Freunde wiederum wunderten sich allerdings größtenteils darüber, dass die Streitigkeiten und die grundsätzlichen Beleidigungen ausblieben.  
Zumindest in Harrys Fall war das so, dass Ron und Hermine sich wunderten, warum Harry nicht mehr über Malfoy lästerte oder ihm sonst was an den Hals wünschte, wie er es doch sonst immer getan hatte, wenn er ihn über den Weg gelaufen war. -  
  
In Dracos Fall war es anders, seine minderbemittelten Gorillas bemerkten lediglich, dass Draco nicht so viel mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. -  
  
Im Turm der Gryffindors:  
- Harry versucht sich grade raus zu schleichen-  
  
"Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin Harry? Wir sind doch grade erst von unten gekommen!"  
"Hermine!!! Äh... ich ... äh... ich wollte Spatzieren gehen."  
  
=Stell jetzt nicht noch großartig Fragen ich bin sowieso schon spät dran. Was soll's ich geh jetzt einfach=  
  
"Ich geh dann, bis später ihr zwei."  
"Und weg is' er, Möchte mal wissen wo der um die Uhrzeit immer hin will! Irgendwas stimmt nicht, in letzter Zeit ist er echt komisch drauf."   
"Da kann ich auch nichts drauf sagen!"   
/Vielleicht hat er ja... nein bestimmt nicht, das würde er uns sagen./  
  
In den Kerkerräumen der Slytherins:  
- Draco ist grade im Begriff, sich den Ausgang zu nähern und, oh Wunder, die zwei Deppen bekommen das sogar mit-  
  
"Hey Draco, in letzter Zeit nimmst du uns gar nicht mehr mit und andauernd schleichst du aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich finde es voll gemein, dass du uns nicht mehr mitnimmst, du nicht auch Crabbe?"  
"Ja und in letzter Zeit ärgerst du noch nicht mal mehr das Narbengesicht Potter, zudem siehst du voll krank aus, Draco. Potter zu ärgern würde dich bestimmt wieder aufheitern."  
  
# Was denken die sich eigentlich, wie die mit mir reden können? #  
  
"So, jetzt passt mal auf: Erstens, was geht euch das an, wo ich hingehe und mit wem ich was mach?   
Zweitens, könnt ihr euch auch mal alleine beschäftigen und müsst mir nicht immer hinterher dackeln.  
Drittens, wen ich ärgere, niedermache oder anderes (nicht was ihr denkt!) suche ich mir immer noch selbst aus und letztens ob ich mich verändert habe oder krank aussehe kann euch eigentlich ziemlich egal sein, nur um das mal klar zu stellen!!!"  
  
# Das dürften selbst die jetzt gescheckt haben, denn es ist unmöglich meine Worte falsch zu deuten. #  
  
- "Schönen Abend noch" waren Dracos letzte Worte, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand, während ein ziemlich verstimmter Goyle und ein ziemlich verwirrter Crabbe zurückblieben.   
Und zum wiederholten Male musste Snapes Klassenraum als Treffpunkt herhalten, da das der sicherste Ort war, da außerhalb des Unterrichts niemand wagte den Raum zu betreten -   
  
...  
"Allmählich gehen mir Ron und Hermine mit ihrer Fragerei auf die Nerven, die sollen sich doch zur Abwechslung mal um sich selber kümmern."  
"Crabbe und Goyle genau so, bis auf das das sie nicht grade die intelligentesten Fragen bzw. Thesen aufstellen."  
"Was für Thesen?"  
"Na, zum Beispiel, dass ich krank aussehe und es mir bestimmt besser gehen würde wenn ich dich wieder niedermachen würde."  
"Wie kommen die auf so nen Kram?   
  
=Als wenn du es je geschafft hättest mich nieder zu machen!= - Er grinst vor sich hin! -  
# Was grinst der denn so doof durch die Gegend? #  
"Keine Ahnung, dass sind halt echt dämliche Gorillas."  
"Ich weiss echt nicht, wie du das solange mit denen aushalten konntest!"  
"Das gleich gilt auch für dich, Herr Potter. Was ist den mit deinen tollen zwei besten Freunden die dich so Nerven?"  
"Hast ja Recht, lassen wir das. Es gibt echt Interessanteres als unsere Nervensägen!  
Du Draco...?"   
"Ja!"  
"... ich weis eigentlich nichts über dich, erzähl doch mal was von dir!"  
"Mh... so wüsste ich im Großen und Ganzen auch nicht was ich dir jetzt erzählen soll. Sagen wir es mal so, was willst du wissen?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel was für Hobbys du hast und was du gerne machst?"  
" Nun, ich lese gerne, mag Strategiespiele und Sport."   
  
# Aber einfach mit dir zusammen zu sitzen und zu reden, tut es auch #  
  
"Und was liest du so an Büchern? Was für Sport?"  
"Rede und Antwort was? An Büchern lese ich gerne Sachen über Drachen und andere magische Wesen und an Sport mag ich am liebsten Quidditch."   
"Mal was ganz anderes, wie ist es eigentlich bei dir zu Hause?"  
"Sorry, aber darüber möchte ich nicht reden."  
"Aber..."  
"Akzeptier es einfach, bitte, wenn ich kann rede ich darüber, versprochen!"  
"Schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man nicht drüber reden möchte."   
"Warum? Ich meine, deine Familie liebt dich doch und sie sind doch sicherlich stolz auf dich!"  
"Nein eigentlich genau andersherum, Draco. Sie verachten mich und bis zu meinem 11. Lebensjahr musste ich im Abstellraum unter einer Treppe schlafen.  
Mein Cousin Dudley hat immer auf mir rumgetrampelt, mein Onkel hat mich für alles und jedes verantwortlich gemacht und hat mich immer geschlagen und unter der Treppe eingesperrt und meine Tante lässt mich meistens irgendwelche unsinnigen Sachen erledigen. Alles in allem ist mein Leben die reine Folter, und mit Folter meine ich es sinngemäß.   
Was meinst du, warum ich die Ferien immer in Hogwarts verbringe?"  
  
# Wie kann er das nur mit sich machen lassen? Wissen die eigentlich was er für unsere Welt bedeutet? #  
  
"Ich habe mir dein Leben immer vollkommen anders vorgestellt. Ich dachte wirklich sie würden stolz auf dich sein und dich unterstützen wo sie nur könnten."  
"Nein wohl eher nicht. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dich immer als Missgeburt bezeichnen würde? Ich meine ich mache mir nichts mehr draus, aber so manches was sie tun, tut verdammt weh."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Zum Beispiel, wenn sie mich schlagen! Würden sie das per Hand machen, wär das nur halb so schlimm. Sie nehmen aber meistens echt harte und flexible Gegenstände. Einmal hat mein Onkel mit einem Rohrstock auf meinen Rücken eingeschlagen und hat das Teil so lange auf mich niedergehen lassen, bis es in zwei Teile gebrochen ist!  
Manchmal, wenn sie dann endlich mit ihrer "Arbeit" fertig waren und ich mich in mein Zimmer verkrümeln wollte, dann haben sie mir meistens noch was hinter her geworfen. Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass sie mich am Kopf treffen und ich deswegen auch oft in meiner eigenen Blutlache erwachte!"  
  
# Du würdest nie glauben das ich das auch alles kenne. #  
  
"Warum wehrst du dich dann nicht, ich meine es sind "nur" Muggel?"  
"Ich ... Wollten wir nicht eigentlich über dich reden?"  
"Schon, aber ich möchte jetzt wissen, warum du ihnen nicht einfach drohst, wenn sie dir solche Sachen antun? Warum lässt du dir das gefallen? Sonst lässt du dir ja auch nichts sagen!"  
"Es geht halt nicht und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir das Thema wechseln könnten."  
  
=Außerdem wehre ich mich nicht, weil ich genau weiß was dann wieder in der Nacht passiert=

"Na gut, wegen meiner wechseln wir das Thema... Also?  
Wieso bist du anderen gegenüber eigentlich so.... so..."  
"... arrogant, kalt, abweisend, ekelhaft?"  
"Ähm ja!"  
"Ist doch klar, wegen meinem Vater!"  
"Ah ja... ...verstehe ich nicht!!!"  
"Ganz simpel: Seit ich denken kann, hat mein Vater mir eingetrichtert, dass man keine Gefühle zeigen darf, Gefühle wären Schwäche, Schwäche die man nicht verzeihen kann.  
Damals war ich 5, ich wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, als mein Vater mich fragte ob ich bereit wäre, die Regeln, die Würde, den Stolz und die Familienehre aufrecht zu erhalten!  
Ich antwortete, ohne groß zu überlegen, mit Ja, da mein Vater mein Vorbild war und ich um jeden Preis so werden wollte wie er.  
Heute bedauere ich es zu tiefst, dass ich ihn als Vorbild angesehen habe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was er alles mit mir gemacht hat!   
Es war die Hölle auf Erden und ich wünschte, ich könnte es einfach vergessen."  
"Dann sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann und ich tue es."  
"Du willst mir helfen? Dann lösch meine Träume aus, verhindere, dass sich etwas in mir erinnert, was auch immer sich in mir erinnern will! Ich will meine Vergangenheit einfach nur vergessen, aber sobald ich durch diese Tür gehe, werde ich wieder diese kalte Maske, a la' Ich-bin-so-toll-und-ihr-werdet-mich-jetzt-alle-beneiden aufsetzen, ob ich will oder nicht.  
Alle halten mich immer für eingebildet, eitel, hochmütig und absolut arrogant, sie sehen mich als gefühllosen Klotz, aber es stimmt nicht.  
Nur weil es mir zum Beispiel nicht möglich ist zu weinen, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht manchmal das Verlangen dazu habe Tränen zu vergießen."  
"Draco...!"  
"Aber keine Sorge, ich mach das schon, es brauch mehr um einen Draco Malfoy zu brechen."  
"Sag mir, was ich tun soll, um dir zu Helfen. Du weißt ich würde alles tun!"  
"Wieso? Was hast du davon, wenn du auch noch meine Lasten auf den Schultern trägst?  
Du hast doch nun wirklich schon genug Sorgen, meine brauchst du da nicht auch noch."  
  
# Er würde alles für mich machen? #  
  
"Harry, ich hab eine Frage an dich und ich möchte, dass du sie wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest! Wieso nimmst du die ganzen Lasten auf dich, warum meinst du, dass du jedem Helfen musst, hast du deiner Meinung nach nicht schon genug geholfen und für dieses undankbare Pack getan?"  
  
- Wenn Draco doch nur wüsste, was er mit dieser Frage alles in Harry ausgelöst hat -  
  
"Aber an den meisten Situationen, war ich doch selbst Schuld! Andauernd werden Leute wegen mir verletzt oder sogar getötet, denk doch nur mal an Cedric."  
"Hör doch auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Hat dir irgendwer schon mal gesagt, dass du daran schuld bist? Hat dir jemand schon Mal so etwas vorgeworfen?"  
  
- Während Draco immer lauter wurde, da er sich über den Rest der Welt aufregte, wurde Harry immer leiser und trauriger, bis er kurz vom Weinen war -  
  
"N... Nein aber... nach Cedric's Tod... Ich weiß noch, wie sie mich alle angesehen haben und die meisten immer noch tun! Du hast nicht mit ansehen müssen wie er starb, du hast seine Augen nicht gesehen!!!"  
"Gibst du dir die Schuld an seinem Tod? Sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
"Ich hätte ihn nicht dazu überreden sollen, dass wir den Pokal gemeinsam nehmen, dann wäre er jetzt noch am leben."  
"Du bist ein Vollidiot, weißt du das? Du kannst die keine Schuld dafür geben, woher solltest du denn wissen, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war?!"  
  
- Und da war es dann zu spät. Die ersten Tränen flossen über Harrys Wangen -  
  
"Aber wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte und nicht starr vor Angst gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn retten können."  
"Hör zu, du trägst keine Schuld, du kannst und konntest nichts dazu, hörst du?"  
  
- Während Draco dies sagte, stand er auf und nahm Harry in den Arm, um ihn zu trösten, da dieser mittlerweile kurz vorm körperlichen wie seelischen Zusammenbruch stand. -   
  
"Weine nur, wenn du das willst. In meiner Gegenwart brauchst du nicht stark zu sein, sei einfach wie du möchtest und vergesse diese scheiß Welt um uns rum."  
  
- Draco der derweil, hatte nur noch ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend im Arm, das immer wieder aufschluchzte und wimmerte. Er zog Harry fester zu sich, der sich mittlerweile in Dracos Robe gekrallt hatte und sich immer mehr in dieser vergrub. Draco zog ihn auf seinen Schoss, um ihm das geben zu können, was er am meisten suchte und brauchte: Wärme und Geborgenheit.   
Aber im Großen und Ganzen war er mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. -  
  
# Was soll ich jetzt bitteschön machen? #  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ich bin gemein was?  
So Leute, das war das dritte Kap. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr erwartet das nächste Kap. mit Vorfreude.

Mit blutigen Grüssen an alle Leser  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	4. Kapitel 4

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Grausamme Erinnerungen Teil 1

Und Kap. 4. Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler (bin gut wa?)  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Im 7 Jahr)  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.  
(bitte gut merken ansonsten führt es leicht zu Verwirrungen.)  
  
--------------------------------Weiter geht's--------------  
- Draco der derweil, hatte nur noch ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend im Arm, das immer wieder aufschluchzte und wimmerte. Er zog Harry fester zu sich, der sich mittlerweile in Dracos Robe gekrallt hatte und sich immer mehr in dieser vergrub. Draco zog ihn auf seinen Schoss, um ihm das geben zu können, was er am meisten suchte und brauchte: Wärme und Geborgenheit.   
Aber im Großen und Ganzen war er mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. -  
  
# Was soll ich jetzt bitteschön machen? #  
----------------Letzte Szene----------------------------  
  
Draco der derweil hatte nur noch ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend im Arm, das immer wieder aufschluchzte und wimmerte, er zog Harry fester zu sich, der sich mittlerweile in Dracos Robe gekrallt hatte und sich immer mehr in dieser vergrub, Draco zog ihn auf seinen Schoss um ihm das geben zu können was er am meisten suchte und brauchte: Wärme und Geborgenheit.   
Aber im Großen und Ganzen war er mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. -  
  
# Was soll ich jetzt bitteschön machen? #  
-----------------------------Los geht's---------------------------------  
  
#Vielleicht......#  
  
"Harry... ist schon gut, ich bin ab jetzt für dich da, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!   
Hör doch bitte auf zu weinen, ich werde nicht zulassen das sie dir so was noch mal antun."  
  
#Eher geh ich durch die Hölle für dich, als dich das weiterhin durchmachen zu lassen! #  
  
"Wie willst du mir helfen? Ich kann ja noch nicht mal erzählen, was sie mir alles angetan haben und noch antun. Wie bitte willst du das dann ertragen können, wenn du es weißt?   
Und ich wette, dass du dann auch so angeekelt von mir sein wirst, dass du dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst!!!"  
  
"Dann erzähl es mir doch und ich entscheide dann! Glaub mir, es könnte nichts geben, dass mich jetzt noch von dir fern halten könnte und eins sag ich dir, je schlimmer es ist, was die Muggel mit dir alles gemacht haben, umso schlimmer werden sie bestraft!"  
  
"Glaub mir du willst es nicht wissen!"  
  
"Harry ich will dir wirklich helfen also erzähl es mir doch bitte."  
  
- Leider war Harry im Moment gar nicht zu helfen, solange er nicht erzählen würde was alles vorgefallen war, könnte man an der Situation auch nichts ändern.  
Dies sollte auch Draco in Kürze begreifen, denn Harry zu etwas drängen zu wollen hatte immer nur einen Effekt. -  
  
"Tut mir leid Draco, aber ich geh jetzt lieber, ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder hier bis dann."  
  
- Nun wie man sieht, läuft es immer auf dasselbe hinaus, während Harry, ohne eine Antwort Dracos abzuwarten, von dessen Schoss runter sprang und fluchtartig den Raum verlies, schaute Draco nur etwas unverständlich auf die sich schließende Tür. -  
  
"Wie bitte soll ich dir denn helfen Harry, wenn du nicht mit mir redest?"  
  
- Draco war nach diesem Gespräch mit Harry leicht irritiert von dessen verhalten, grübelnd macht er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Währenddessen Harry steht schon vor seinem, erst zögert er, mit einem Gedanken spielend, der ihn nicht sonderlich behagt. -  
  
= Was ist wenn sie meine Augen sehn? Ich will nicht mit ihnen darüber reden, sie würden es eh nicht verstehen...  
Aber wenn ich Glück habe, was in letzter Zeit eigentlich nicht der Fall ist, dann komme ich ohne große Frage-und-Antwortspiele in mein Zimmer.=  
  
- Doch nach kurzem Zögern betritt er dann doch den Gemeinschaftsraum und siehe da was schallt ihm zu erst entgegen. -  
  
"Harry, wo zum Henker warst du? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!!!"  
"Echt, Harry Hermine hat Recht. In letzter Zeit bist du so komisch drauf! Und zudem andauernd, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, verschwunden. Was soll das?"  
  
- Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern antwortet er. -  
"Können wir vielleicht morgen oder so darüber reden? Ich bin echt müde und möchte nur noch in mein Bett."  
- Nicht mal eine Antwort abwartend, wendet er sich von ihnen ab und schleicht förmlich die Treppen empor, immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern. -  
  
"Ron... er sieht gar nicht gut aus. Jedes mal wenn er von seinen "Ausflügen" wieder kommt hat er eine andere Stimmung, entweder ist er überglücklich, sieht aus als ob er sich gleich erhängt oder versucht sich normal zu verhalten. Da stimmt doch vorne und hinten was nicht."  
"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst, aber er will nicht mit uns darüber sprechen, sonst hätte er es schon längst getan. Ich bin dafür das wir ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, er wird schon zu uns kommen wenn er was wichtiges hat." (he Willow!!! Weißt du noch: Ron ist cooler -punkt-)  
  
- So ging es noch einige Zeit bei den beiden weiter, schlussendlich hatte es Ron dann doch geschafft, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen.   
Währenddessen war Harry schon in seinem Zimmer angekommen und hatte sich auf sein Bett geworfen, wo er weiterhin mit sich selbst um die Wette grübelte. -  
  
=Ich kann es ihm unmöglich erzählen, ich finde mich ja selbst abstoßend, für das was ich mit mir machen lasse! Was soll er dann erst von mir denken?=  
  
- Mühsam steht er auf, trottet zum Fenster, setzt sich auf die Fensterbank, lehnt seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und fängt wieder an zu grübeln. -  
  
====Flashback====   
  
- Im Bett liegend, hörte Harry schon jetzt Vernon die Treppe hoch trampeln.   
Jetzt in seinen Türrahmen stehend brüllt er ihn an. -  
  
"Potter!!! Du hast heute schon wieder Mist gebaut, du kennst die Strafe dafür ja bereits!"  
=Ja, leider, aber es ist egal was ich mache, die "Strafe" ist eh immer gleich...  
Vielleicht sollte ich heute einfach auf schlafend machen, mit Glück bringt es ja was.=  
  
- Vernon stampft weiter aufs Bett zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen, holt weit aus und Harry hat den ersten Schlag des heutigen Abends bekommen. -  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich, du kleiner Bastard bist jetzt wach... Du kleine Missgeburt kannst schlafen wenn ich es dir erlaube! Steh auf los!!!"  
=Bitte nicht, ich habe doch gar nichts Falsches getan=  
  
- Harry erhebt sich wortlos, behält seinen Onkel aber immer im Blickwinkel, dieser zieht allmählich seinen Gürtel aus der Hose. -  
  
"Glotz nicht so blöd, zieh dein Oberteil aus und stell dich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand!   
Mach hin, ich habe noch besseres zu tun, als dich zu bestrafen!"  
  
=Dann wisch dir zumindest, dieses selbstherrliche Grinsen aus der Fratze!=   
  
- Langsam begann Harry, sich zu entkleiden und stellt sich an die Wand. -  
  
(aus Harrys Sicht - Das denkt er alles, ist klar ja? -)  
  
Ich stehe kaum an der Wand, schon trifft mich der erste Schlag, ich schaffe es grade noch mich abzustützen, er trifft mich genau zwischen die Schulterblätter, ich kann grade noch so ein ersticktes aufschreien unterdrücken.   
Warum kann mir nicht zur Abwechslung jemand helfen, warum?  
  
- Die Schläge hageln auf mich nieder -  
Es tut so verdammt weh, aber ich schweige, ich muss stark sein.  
- Die Schläge nehmen an Intensität zu -  
Er hat sich bereits in Rage geschlagen, bekommt nicht mehr wirklich mit wie sehr er mich verletzt.  
Ich spüre wie warme Flüssigkeit - mein Blut - an meinem Körper hinab rinnt, ich wage es nicht mich zu rühren, wage es nicht zu schreien oder gar auch nur zu wimmern.  
- Die Abstände der Schläge vermindern sich-  
Ich weiß was gleich folgen wird, doch ich werde es ertragen, genau wie jedes Mal, ich werde mich nicht von ihm brechen lassen niemals.  
- Er hat aufgehört mich mit Schlägen zu malträtieren?-  
Ich spüre die tiefen Einkerbungen in meiner Haut, merke wie immer mehr Blut meinen Körper hinab rinnt.  
  
Blutige Rinnsäle liefen über meine Brust, einer der unzähligen Schläge hat sein Ziel verfehlt.  
Eine blutige Kerbe verläuft jetzt über meiner Brust und über meinem Hals bis hin zu meinem Schulterblatt Ansatz.  
Aber was soll das schon, es ist eine weitere Narbe von vielen.

Ich bekomme weiche Knie, die näher kommende Schwärze droht mich zu verschlingen, doch bevor sie mich erreichen kann, nehme ich die stimme meines Peinigers noch einmal wahr.  
"Für heute hast du genug, aber ich warne dich, noch eine Unhörigkeit und ich garantier dir das du eine Woche lang nur in der Lage sein wirst zu stehen!!!"  
"Ja, Sir ich werde mich benehmen."  
=Ich scheine doch einwenig Glück zu haben, heute scheint nichts zu passieren=  
Mich trifft ein harter Schlag in den Nacken, ich stürze zu Boden.  
Und endlich umfängt mich die wohltuende Schwärze.  
  
...  
  
Als ich wieder erwache, liege ich, wie so oft, auf dem Boden, meine Glieder schmerzen und mein Körper ist über und über mit vertrocknetem Blut verklebt. Nicht viel anders als sonst auch.  
  
(Ende Harrys sicht)  
====Flashback ende====  
  
- Abwesend starrt er aus dem Fenster streicht mit der Hand über seine Narbe am Hals. -  
  
=Ich würde alles dafür tun, um aus der Hölle der Dursleys zu entkommen.=  
  
- Weiter seinem Gedanken nach hängend geht er zurück zu seinem Bett. -  
  
- Auf seinem Bett -  
=Nein, ich kann es ihm unmöglich erzählen. Er würde sich nur wieder von mir abwenden.=  
  
- Mit solchen und anderen Gedanken schlief er schlussendlich ein. -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie immer hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat.

Mit blutigen Gruss an alle Leser  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	5. Kapitel 5

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Grausamme Erinnerungen Teil 2

Und Kap. 5. Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler (bin gut wa?)  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Im 7 Jahr)  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.

----------------Letzte Szene----------------------------  
- Auf seinem Bett -  
  
=Nein, ich kann es ihm unmöglich erzählen. Er würde sich nur wieder von mir abwenden.=  
  
- Mit solchen und anderen Gedanken schlief er schlussendlich ein. -  
--------------------------------Weiter geht's--------------  
  
-In Dracos Zimmer-  
  
#Ich möchte ihm doch nur seine Sorgen nehmen, auch wenn ich selber genug davon habe. Aber ich kann es nicht, wenn er nicht mit mir spricht.#  
  
- Weiter in Gedanken versunken, knöpft er sein Hemd auf -  
  
(Dracos Sicht)  
  
Immer noch in Gedanken verloren, streife ich mir mein Hemd vom Oberkörper, meine rechte Hand lasse ich langsam über meinen Bauch bis hin zu meiner Hüfte gleiten, spüre die unebene Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Meint Harry denn wirklich, das er der Einzigste wäre, der nicht gerne zu hause ist, das er der Einzigste ist, den es in seinem zuhause schlecht geht?  
  
Seit meinen letzten Ferien zuhause ziert eine lange Fluchnarbe meinen Bauch bis hin zur Hüfte, die ich meinem Vater zu verdanken habe. Er hatte einen neuen bzw. alten Ägyptischenfluch gefunden und meinte, ihn an jemanden testen zu müssen. Diese Testperson stellte wie immer ich dar, er meint immer, so was würde mich abhärten. Was für einen Mist Eltern sich doch immer ausdenken!!!  
  
(Dracos Sicht ende)  
  
====Flashback====   
  
(Das was nicht in "" steht, denkt Draco, ist klar ja!)  
  
"Draco, komm sofort in den Trainingraum!"  
"Ja, bin sofort da Vater."  
"Es wird mal wieder Zeit zu sehen wie viel du aushältst, in der Schule verweichlichst du mir zu sehr!"  
"Aber Vater, ich habt doch gestern erst mein können getestet!"  
  
- Lucius zieht verärgert eine Augenbraue hoch-  
  
"Aber...? Draco, du scheinst mich falsch zu verstehen! Ich will nicht dein Können testen, sondern deine absolute Schmerzgrenze!!! Zudem hast du elender Schmarotzer mir nicht zu widersprechen, sondern zu tun, was ich will! Hast du verstanden?"  
  
- Draco senkt seinen Kopf und antwortet in wimmernden Ton-  
  
"Ja, Sir"  
"Leg deine Sachen bis zur Hose ab und stell dich in die Mitte des Raums!"  
"Ja Vater wie du wünscht"  
  
-Er tut das ihm Aufgetragene und begibt sich mit gesenktem Kopf in die Mitte des Raums-  
  
(Dracos Sicht)  
  
Warum tut er mir das immer an? Was mache ich immer falsch, das er meint, mich bestrafen zu müssen? Ich möchte doch nur Bestätigung von ihm, warum meint er, bin ich so wie ich bin? Durch seine Erziehung? Tzzz, das ich nicht lache... ich mache diese Maskerade doch nur mit damit er mich nicht noch mehr bestraft, als wie er es ohnehin schon macht.  
  
Kaum bin ich zum Stehen gekommen höre ich auch schon den ersten Fluch auf mich zu kommen.  
  
"Imperio"  
  
Meine Gedanken werden Neblig... Beherrschungszauber... ich konnte sie noch nie Abblocken, gleich werde ich wieder seinem Willen unterliegen.  
"Hast du einen eigenen Willen Draco, sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
"Nein, habe ich nicht."  
"Geh nieder auf die Knie!"  
  
Nein ich will nicht...bitte... doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr, er kniet sich vor meinem Vater hin. Es ist fast so, als würde ich daneben stehen und zu sehen, wie mein Körper von selbst handelt. Ich habe Angst davor, was er als nächstes von mir verlangt, ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Fluch ablegen, so wie Potter, darum beneide ich ihn, für seinen Mut, seinen Ergeiz und sein Durchsetzungsvermögen. Ich schäme mich dafür, aber es stimmt; ich, ein Malfoy; beneide ihn, einen Potter.  
  
"Sag Draco was bin ich jetzt grade in deinen Augen?"  
  
Körper wag es dich nicht, das zu sagen!!!  
"Ihr seit mein Meister, Herr."  
  
Und er tut es doch!  
  
- Lucius schüttelt den Kopf-  
  
"Löse den Fluch Junge!"  
Ich kann nicht  
"Kämpfe dagegen an!"  
Es geht nicht  
"Dann eben anders Junge,...leg dich auf den Rücken."  
  
Und was tut mein lieber Körper mal wieder? Er befolgt den Befehl und legt sich hin! Verdammt, ich kann den Fluch nicht brechen, es geht nicht!!!  
  
"Finite Incantatem"  
  
Kann ich jetzt aufstehen?  
  
"Bleib liegen!"  
  
war ja klar.  
  
"Warum kannst du den Imperius-Fluch nicht brechen? Du bist ein Malfoy, verdammt noch mal. Wir sind nur da, wo wir sind, weil wir einen nicht zu zerbrechenden Willen haben, merk dir das! Du ekelst mich ja so an, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich mein Sohn sein sollst!!!  
  
...Crucio"  
  
Diese Schmerzen, ich halte es nicht aus...,"ahhhhhhh!",...ich krümme mich vor Schmerzen, und dem Menschen, der sich mein Vater nennt, scheint es auch noch zu gefallen...,Ich hasse ihn ja so sehr!!!  
  
"Es ist mir peinlich, dich meinen Sohn nennen zu müssen!"  
  
Er verstärkt den Fluch, die Schmerzen sind unerträglich, ich habe das Gefühl, das glühende Lava durch meine Adern fließt. Ich kann nur noch vor Schmerzen schreien, ich winde mich am Boden, doch der Schmerz wird nur noch schlimmer. Er hört auf, meistens lässt er jetzt von mir ab und lässt mich einfach auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
"Steh auf, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!"  
  
Diesmal ist es wohl anders, ich bemühe mich aufzustehen, es gelingt mir mit viel Anstrengung. Nun stehe ich mit weichen zittrigen Knien vor ihm, mein Körper bebt vor Schmerzen, jeden Moment könnte ich zusammen brechen, ich weiss es, doch versuche ich es zu ignorieren.  
  
"Ich habe einen neuen Fluch entdeckt und rate mal, wer sich glücklich schätzen darf, ihn als erstes auszuprobieren!"  
"Ich Sir."  
"Ganz recht... Baklasik!"   
  
Er trifft mich in den Bauch, ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz, um mich herum wird es schwarz, doch bevor ich in die wohltuende Schwärze abdrifte, spüre ich noch, wie warme Flüssigkeit meinem Körper hinab rinnt, ich breche zusammen.  
  
...  
  
Als ich wieder erwache, ist alles um mich herum dunkel, es ist mittlerweile Nacht. Ich liege immer noch in der Mitte des Saals, spüre den kalten Boden unter mir, ich bin allein... wie immer. Ein paar einzelne Fackeln erhellen den Raum, die einzigen Lichtquellen überhaupt. Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch da ist wieder dieses Stechen und ich versinke erneut in die Schwärze.  
  
...  
  
Als ich das nächste Mal erwache, ist es helllichter Tag, ich sehe mich um. Ich liege immer noch auf dem Boden, in meinem eigenen Blut, ich stehe auf, sehe an meinem Körper hinab, mein Bauch ist von getrockneten Blut verklebt. Mein Blick bleibt an einer Stelle hängen, dort ziert eine tiefe Wunde meinen Körper, rundum verkrustet vom trockenen Blut.  
  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd schleppe ich mich zur Tür, sammle dort meinen Zauberstab ein und krabble mehr als das ich laufe, die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so wie es mir scheint, erreiche ich mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich gehe hinein, immer noch am ganzen Leib zitternd spreche noch schnell einen Säuberungszauber, bevor ich zum wiederholten Male ohnmächtig werde. Ich falle in mein Bett, spüre nur noch den weichen Stoff unter mir und drifte weg.  
  
====Flashback ende====   
  
(Dracos Sicht ende)  
  
-Gedankenverloren streicht er sich ein weiteres Mal über die Narbe-  
  
#Harry, du bist nicht der einzige, der von jemanden fürs Leben gezeichnet wurde. Uns verbindet viel mehr, als du vielleicht denkst. In kürzester Zeit bist zu meinem besten Freund geworden, ich vertraue dir mehr als irgendwem sonst und ich würde wirklich alles für dich machen. Für dich würde ich auch durch die Hölle gehen, ich würde mich sogar Voldemort gegenüberstellen, nur um bei dir zu sein. Ich habe dich gern in meiner Nähe und fühle mich wohl bei dir. Aber da ist noch was das ich nicht verstehe, etwas was ich nicht kenne... einfach gesagt: etwas anderes!  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, dich berühre, sei es auch nur Zufall, habe ich so ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, ich weiss nicht genau, was es ist, ich weiß nur, das es sich verdammt gut anfühlt und ich dieses Gefühl unter keinen Umständen wieder verlieren möchte. Auch wenn ich es zuvor niemals gespürt habe, weiss ich doch das es nichts schlechtes bedeuten kann, dafür fühlt es sich einfach zu gut an. Vielleicht sollte ich dich morgen Abend einfach mal danach fragen, eventuell kannst du mir sagen was das für ein komisches Gefühl ist.#

-Mit solchen Gedanken begann Draco wegzudämmern, doch selbst im Schlaf ließen ihn seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft nicht in Ruhe-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Und wieder ein Kap fertig!!!   
Wie immer hoffe ich das euch das Kap. gefallen hat, und wie immer gilt die Vorraussetzung zwei Kommis, oder es geht nicht weiter.

Mit blutigen Gruss an alle Leser  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	6. Kapitel 6

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Träume verraten mehr als wie sie sollten

Und Kap.6 Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.  
  
----------------Letzte Szene----------------------------  
#Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, dich berühre, sei es auch nur Zufall, habe ich so ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, ich weiss nicht genau, was es ist, ich weiß nur, das es sich verdammt gut anfühlt und ich dieses Gefühl unter keinen Umständen wieder verlieren möchte. Auch wenn ich es zuvor niemals gespürt habe, weiss ich doch, das es nichts schlechtes bedeuten kann, dafür fühlt es sich einfach zu gut an. Vielleicht sollte ich dich morgen Abend einfach mal danach fragen, eventuell kannst du mir sagen was das für ein komisches Gefühl ist.#  
  
- Mit solchen Gedanken begann Draco wegzudämmern, doch selbst im Schlaf ließen ihn seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft nicht in Ruhe-  
  
--------------------------------Weiter geht's--------------  
  
===Dracos Traum===  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, schwarz, alles um mich herum ist schwarz, kein Boden keine Decke, keine Wände, wo bin ich hier was soll ich hier? Ich sehe mich noch mal 's um, um mich herum ist wie zuvor nur Finsternis, nein, doch nicht, in weiter ferne kann ich ein Licht erkennen, ein helles Leuchten, von dem ich angezogen werde wie es scheint immer schneller. Gleich habe ich es erreicht, weiss nicht was mich erwartet, will es eigentlich auch nicht wissen.  
  
Das Weiß verschlingt mich, es blendet mich und ist so grell, das ich die Augen erst gar nicht zu öffnen vermag. Nach einer Weile verblasst der helle Schein und ich konnte mich umsehen. Ich war in einem kleinen dunklen Raum, in einem kleinen Zimmer nicht größer als eine Abstellkammer, um genau zu sein.  
  
Auf einmal waren Möbel erkennbar, ein Bett, in dem jemand schlief... kann das sein...ist das möglich? Ja, er ist es, er Harry, der da im Bett liegt und schläft, er sieht so friedlich aus. Ich horche auf, was ist das? Ein lautes poltern kommt von der Tür, du schreckst auf, siehst mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen auf die Tür, diese öffnet sich auch zu gleich.  
  
Ich drehte mich um, drücke mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und sehe ebenfalls hin. Im Türrahmen steht ein fettleibiger Mann. Der fette Typ schwankt, er hat getrunken, so wie es aussieht. Er geht auf dich zu, redet mit dir, aber ich höre nicht ein Wort, höre keinerlei Geräusche mehr. Du siehst ihn an immer noch mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Er holt aus und schlägt dich, du fällst durch die Wucht des Schlages aus dem Bett.  
  
Ich will dir Helfen, will ihn davon abhalten, näher zu dir zu gehen. Ich kann es nicht, kann mich nicht rühren, als wenn sich Ketten um mich geschlungen habe stehe ich an die Wand gepresst.  
  
Kann nur zu sehen, wie er dich an dem Haaren greift und hochzieht, dich zwingt ihn anzusehen. Er drückt seine Lippen auf deine, du versuchst dich zu wehren, drückst ihn weg, er schlägt dich wieder, dir laufen die Tränen wie kleine Bäche über die Wangen.  
  
Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein, nein Harry...   
  
Ich will zu dir, will dich beschützten, kann mich nicht rühren, erst jetzt registriere ich das auch ich Weine, um dich weine. Ich will nicht, das er dir was antut, will nicht sehen, wie du leiden musst.  
  
Harry... Ich schreie, aber kein Laut verlässt meine Lippen.  
  
Er reißt dir den Schlafanzug vom Leib, drückt dich zurück aufs Bett. Nein... nein... Harry!!! Du wehrst dich nicht mehr, scheinst dich aufgegeben zu haben... Dafür wird er Zahlen, niemand darf so was meinem Harry antun! NIEMAND!!!  
  
Der fette Typ öffnet seine Hose...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Schweißgebadet wacht er auf-  
  
"Verdammt nein, das darf nicht sein, nicht er, nein... ruhig Draco es war ein Traum... du hast geträumt! ...Aber was wenn nicht??? ... Dieses fette Stück Dreck kann ihn unmöglich so... so... Ihm so was angetan haben!"  
  
===Harry's Traum===  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, stehe in einem gigantischen Raum, der eher einem Saal ähnelt. Ich sehe mich um, es sind mit mir 4 Leute im Raum. Ich sehe sie mir genauer an, aus ihren emotionslosen Gesichtern blicken matte, leere und kalte Augen umher. In schwarze Roben gekleidet stehen sie dort in einer Reihe - Death Eater!  
  
Die Atmosphäre hier ist ähnlich wie die, die damals auf dem Friedhof herrschte. Es ist also einer der üblichen Träume, wie ich sie hasse! Gleich wird das übliche passieren und ich sehe entweder, wie jemand stirbt oder ich werde mal wieder gefoltert, es ist immer dasselbe, ich habe mich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt. Grotesk nicht? Aber was soll's, wie sagt man doch... Man kann sich an alles gewöhnen!  
  
Aber was mich irritiert, ist die Tatsache, das bis jetzt noch kein höhnisches Gelächter oder der Gleichen zuhören war! Sie scheinen mich sogar zu ignorieren - nicht das ich etwas dagegen habe!!! - aber ich fand es doch schon seltsam, dazu kam noch, das es wirklich nur drei waren und es bis jetzt auch bei der Anzahl geblieben ist. Außerdem fehlt mein persönlicher Liebling Voldemort!  
  
Hier stimmt vorne und hinten was nicht!  
  
Auf einmal höre ich ein lautes Krachen hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um, zu wieder meiner Erwartungen kam nicht der dunkle Lord durch die sich öffnenden Tür sondern... Lucius Malfoy, der Draco vor sich her schob, kurz vor den Männern schubste er ihn so, das er stolperte und vor den dreien auf den Knien landete. Angst spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht, als er zu ihnen aufblickt, er wagt es nicht, sich zu rühren.  
Sein Vater sieht ihn nicht an, dreht sich um und sagt im Gehen zu den Männern "Macht mit ihm, was ihr wollt, er muss endlich lernen, gehorsam zu leisten. Wenn er es anders nicht begreift... bitte!"  
  
Er ist fort, die Türen geschlossen, zurück geblieben sind Draco, die Death Eater und ich.  
  
Mich beachten sie noch immer nicht - nicht das es mich großartig stören würde - es ist fast so wie damals im zweiten Schuljahr, wo ich in Toms Tagebuch war, mit dem Unterschied, das ich mich nicht zu bewegen vermag!  
  
Draco kniet immer noch bewegungslos vor ihnen, hat den Kopf mittlerweile gesenkt, er zittert merklich. Die drei Death Eater sehen sich an, grinsen kalt, wie im stummen Einverständnis stellen sie sich um ihn herum. Ich kann nicht sehen was sie machen, kann nicht hin gehen, kein Muskel will sich in meinem Körper rühren.  
  
Ich höre nur seine schrecklichen Schmerzensschreie, ich will ihm helfen, ihn aus dieser Hölle raus hohlen, aber verflucht ich kann es nicht!!! Seine Schreie werden vom Schmerz erstickt, die drei Männer gehen wieder in ihre vorherige Position, bauen sich wieder in einer Reihe vor ihm auf.  
  
Er liegt am Boden, keuchend und Luft schnappend vor Schmerzen, zitternd vor Angst. Verdeckt sein Gesicht mit den Händen, hat die Knie fest an seinen Körper gezogen. Er wimmert immer wieder einen Satz, doch ich verstehe ihn nicht...  
  
Zu gern würde ich jetzt zu ihm rennen, ihn in den Arm nehmen und trösten, ihn liebevoll über den Rücken streichen und sagen das er jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben brauch weil ich ihn beschützen werde!  
  
...Ich werde dafür sorgen das dir diese Arschkriecher nie wieder was antun weder, werde sorge tragen das Lucius bekommt was er verdient!!! Niemand dar MEINEM Drachen so was antun, NIEMAND!!!  
  
Einer der Drei geht um dich rum, holt mit dem Fuß Schwung und tritt dir in den Rücken, du schreist auf, reißt förmlich die Hände vom Gesicht, Blut läuft von deiner Stirn... Was haben diese Ärsche dir angetan???  
  
Blut verfärbt sind deine Haare, tiefe schnitte und Kratzer ziehen sich über dein nun freien Oberkörper. Einer von ihnen bückt sich und zerrt dich am Arm auf die Beine. Du zitterst erbärmlich am ganzen Körper, stehst auf wackeligen Knien, kurz davor wieder zu Boden zu gehen.  
  
Du hast die Augen geschlossen, Tränen laufen über deine Wangen. Einer von ihnen schreit dich an: "Du sollst gefälligst die Augen öffnen." Du tust, was er sagt, du öffnest deine Augen, starrst grade aus, in meine Richtung.  
  
Mit glasigen, gebrochenen, leeren Augen siehst du durch mich durch. Ich weiß, das du mich nicht sehen kannst, nicht weißt, dass ich da bin, dennoch flüsterst du meinen Namen und brichst zusammen.

---------Harry's Traum ende------------------------------------------  
  
-Schweißgebadet schreckt er auf, sitzt von jetzt auf gleich kerzengrade und nach Luft schnappend im Bett-  
  
=Wie kann das sein... Lucius Malfoy kann Draco so was doch unmöglich angetan haben!=   
"Ich muss unbedingt mit Draco reden!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe das Kap hat euch wieder gefallen.

Mit blutigen Gruss an alle Leser  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	7. Kapitel 7

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Ein wichtiger Abend im Leben von Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter

Und Kap.7 Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------letzte Szene----------------  
- Schweißgebadet schreckt er auf, sitzt von jetzt auf gleich kerzengrade und nach Luft schnappend im Bett-  
  
=Wie kann das sein... Lucius Malfoy kann Draco so was doch unmöglich angetan haben!= "Ich muss unbedingt mit Draco reden!"  
---------weiter geht's----------------  
  
=== Am nächsten Abend ===  
  
-Schweigend saßen sie sich beide gegenüber, wie immer an ihrem Treffpunkt. Außer einer Begrüßung war noch kein Wort gefallen-  
  
#Ich habe mir gestern Abend vor dem einschlafen zwar was vorgenommen, aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich so ein Gespräch anfangen soll...  
...ich glaub ja so könnte...#

"Harry... kann ich dich mal was fragen?" "Natürlich..." antwortet dieser überrascht, das Draco auf einmal das Gespräch sucht. "Kennst du dich mit Gefühlen aus... so richtig?" fragt dieser etwas beschämt. "Na ja... mehr oder weniger... wieso???" stutzt Harry. "Nun... ich... ich mein... also was ich fragen will... da... da sind neuerdings so viele andere Gefühle... so allgemein und ich... ich möchte wissen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen kannst, das zu verstehen? ...ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen..." stammelt Draco vor sich hin. "Ich kann es versuchen... aber dazu musst du mir von deinen... Gefühlen erzählen!" "Also... das ist irgendwie... ich... ich kann das nicht... vergiss es einfach..."  


  
  
#ich merke genau, wie ich rot werde... oh Scheiße, das ist so peinlich, wie konnte ich nur damit anfangen?#  
  
=Er ist richtig süss wenn er rot wird=  
  
"Draco... jetzt sag es auch, du hast damit angefangen, jetzt bring es auch zu ende!"  
  
- Draco holt einmal tief Luft und denkt noch mal genau nach, bevor er anfängt zu sprechen sieht ans andere Ende des Raums und fängt an zu sprechen-  
  
"Immer wenn du in meiner Nähe bist... wenn du mich berührst, sei es auch nur Zufall... da ist immer so ein komisches Kribbeln... ich fühl mich wohl, wenn du bei mir bist... es so anders als wenn ich mich mit Freunden treffe oder unterhalte... ich versteh das nicht, was ist das... was passiert da mit mir? Harry... das ist alles so verwirrend, ich habe Angst vor diesen Gefühlen... ich kenne sie nicht... bitte sag mir... was ist das?"  
  
"Draco...sieh mich an! ..."  
  
-dreht den Kopf wieder zu Harry und sieht ihm mittlerweile mit ziemlich rotem Gesicht an-  
- Harry lächelt ihn liebevoll an-  
  
"Ganz einfach... das ist Liebe... du hast dich in mich verliebt! ..."  
  
"Aber... ich mein... das tut mir leid...."  
  
"Das brauch dir doch nicht leid tun Dummerchen! Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt..."  
  
-geht zu ihm und flüstert ihm ins Ohr-   
  
"Ich habe es mir auch nicht aussuchen können"  
  
-lehnt sich wieder ein Stück vor und sieht in Dracos vor Schock etwas geweitete Augen. Er schließt die Augen seinerseits, beugt sich runter und küsst ihn, löst sich aber gleich wieder von ihm und sieht ihn wieder an-  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
- Draco sieht ihn immer noch mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen an-  
  
"Aber..."  
  
-weiter kam er auch schon nicht mehr da Harry ihm ein weiteres mal die Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelte.  
  
Doch diesmal schloss auch Draco seine Augen, legte seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
Harry, für den dies genau so ungewohnt war, wie für Draco, wollte erst wieder zurückzucken, entspannte sich aber dann doch und Tat es Draco gleich. Doch so schnell wie der zweite Kuss anfing, endete er auch schon wieder, immer noch in den Armen des jeweils anderen sehen sie sich mit geröteten Wangen an-  
  
"Glaubst du immer noch dich entschuldigen zu müssen?"  
  
"Nein, eher glaube ich, vergehen zu müssen, wenn ich dich nie wieder küssen darf, deswegen bitte ich dich... wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann sag es, aber Spiel nicht mit mir...!"  
  
"Ich würde niemals mit dir spielen! ...Niemals!!! ...ich liebe dich wirklich, mehr als irgendwen oder irgendwas sonst! ...bitte glaub mir!"  
  
"Wenn du es sagst, glaub ich es dir!"  
  
-und wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss zusammen, nach kurzer Zeit löst sich Harry wieder von ihm, um eine für ihn sehr wichtige Frage zu stellen-  
  
"Draco... heißt das... das... das wir jetzt fest zusammen sind?"  
  
"Nicht lieber als das... auch wenn mich meine Gefühle immer noch verwirren...!"  
  
"Das ist normal... glaub ich... aber jetzt bin ich ja wirklich ganz für dich da... Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Harry"  
  
#schätz ich mal...#

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war es auch schon wieder, das nächste wird hoffe ich wieder etwas länger,

ich. Ich verabscheue selbst kurze Kap's aber bei mir ist momentan echt nicht

mehr drin schrecklich =heul=

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	8. Kapitel 8

Schlange und Löwe zusammen, geht denn das???  
Befreiende Gespräche

Und Kap.8 Bitte sehr.

- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
--------- =Zeitsprung (Jetzt zeit)  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------letzte Szene----------------  
  
"Draco... heißt das... das... das wir jetzt fest zusammen sind?"  
"Nichts lieber als das... auch wenn mich meine Gefühle immer noch verwirren...!"  
"Das ist normal... glaub ich... aber jetzt bin ich ja wirklich ganz für dich da... Ich liebe dich!"  
"Ich liebe dich auch Harry"  
  
#schätz ich mal...#  
  
------- Und weiter geht's-------------  
  
- Nachdem die beiden noch sehr lange zusammen gesessen haben und entweder über Belangloses geredet oder sich einfach nur geküsst haben, sahen sie doch ein, dass nun mehr schlecht als recht die Zeit gekommen war, sich zu den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen zu begeben.  
  
Widerwillig verabschiedeten die beiden sich, gaben sich noch einen Abschiedskuss und gingen, mit der Gewissheit, sich am nächsten Abend wieder zu sehen und wieder die Wärme des anderen spüren zu können, in verschiedene Richtungen davon. -  
  
=== Bei den Gryffindors ===  
  
-Ein strahlender Harry - in Gedanken tief bei Draco - betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit der festen Überzeugung, das nichts mehr den Abend ruinieren könnte... doch wie leicht kann man sich irren... leider-  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!! Wo bist du schon wieder gewesen?" schallt die Stimme Hermine Granger's durch den Raum.  
  
- Harry, der so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, wusste gar nicht, was los war-  
  
"Harry, andauernd verschwindest du, tauchst viel zu spät wieder auf, tust so, als ob nichts wäre... wo bist du immer, bzw. mit wem triffst du dich heimlich?"  
  
"Mit... ähm, mit niemanden, ich geh lediglich Spazieren!"  
  
"Lüg doch nicht! Man sieht dir das genau an. Harry, nun sag schon mit WEM?" Schrie sie los.  
"Es geht dich nichts an! Verdammt, kümmert euch doch um euren Scheiß und lasst mich in Ruhe, ich kann tun, was ich will, ich muss euch nicht immer Rede und Antwort stehen!" schrie dieser zurück.  
"Aber Harry... wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich, versteh das doch" flüsterte sie traurig.  
"Ich will aber nicht, das ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, das braucht keiner! Ich komm gut allein zurecht!" sprach er immer noch sichtlich erzürnt weiter, wandte sich von ihr ab und ging hoch zu den Schlafräumen.  
Hermine sieht ihm traurig hinter her, setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte und stützt ihren Kopf in die Hände.  
"Harry, was ist nur mit dir los... du warst doch sonst nie so! Wir wollen den alten Harry wieder haben, ich möchte den alten Harry wieder haben... meinen besten Freund."  
  
===Bei den Slytherins===  
  
- Glücklich lächelnd geht Draco durch deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und läuft Zielstrebig auf ein Sofa zu, auf dass er sich nieder lässt-  
  
# Harry... ich bin also verliebt...wenn dieses Gefühl Liebe ist, möchte ich es unter keinen Umständen mehr missen, es fühlt sich wirklich wunderbar an #  
  
-Gedanken verloren strich er sich über die Lippen und lächelte glücklich-  
  
# Mein erster richtiger Kuss... und der auch noch von Harry... ich glaube, ich war noch nie so glücklich #  
...  
  
=== Harrys Schlafsaal ===  
  
- Und mal wieder sitzt er grübelnd am Fenster -  
  
= Wieso muss sie sich immer einmischen? können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass es ihnen nicht sagen möchte, aber ich weiß, wie sie über so eine Liebe denken... sie finden es ekelig und abartig, sie würden es nie verstehen und selbst wenn sie es akzeptieren sollten... was so ziemlich zwischen unmöglich und undenkbar liegt... würden sie Draco nie an meiner Seite akzeptieren. Sie hassen ihn noch viel mehr als "anderes". Sie haben etwas gegen Schwule... und ich bin nun mal... schwul... ich würde es ja nicht mal abstreiten, wenn mich jemand fragen würde... aber ich würde nie jemanden anders damit reinziehen... am wenigsten Draco =  
  
- Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf grübelte er immer weiter, doch zu einer Lösung, wie er sein Privatleben, Draco und seine Freunde... überwiegend Draco und seine Freunde... miteinander vereinbaren könnte, kam er nicht.   
  
--------------------------Jetzt Zeit------------------  
Tja, so hatte es alles seinen Anfang genommen. Zu dem Zeit Punkt waren wir, Draco und ich, noch glücklich, doch leider kam alles irgendwann so, wie es unumgänglich kommen musste...  
------------------------- 7 Schuljahr------------------  
  
=== 1 Monat später, Dracos Zimmer ===  
  
- Beide liegen in Dracos Bett eng aneinander gekuschelt-  
  
"Harry?" Draco sieht ihn fragend an.  
"Mhm?"  
"Ich Liebe dich" Draco streichelt sacht über Harrys Rücken.  
"Ich Liebe dich auch, mein Drache." Lässt sich die Streicheleinheiten gefallen.  
"Du? Ich hab mal ne Frage an dich Schatz... sag, hast du... hast du schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen?"  
"Ja... schon... aber... aber nicht freiwillig..." Er sieht beschämt zur Seite.  
  
#Es darf nicht sein, das mein Traum der Wahrheit entsprach... es muss einfach nur ein Traum gewesen sein...#  
  
"Wie meinst du das Harry? Nicht freiwillig..." Draco setzt sich neben Harry auf.  
"Sei mir nicht böse... aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es ist besser, wenn es niemand weiß... und am allerwenigsten du...verzeih..."  
"Ich möchte dich ja zu nichts zwingen oder so... aber... wir... wir können uns doch alles sagen... vertraust du mir denn nicht?"  
"Natürlich vertraue ich dir...ich ...aber ich kann nicht...versteh bitte..."  
  
# Jetzt oder nie... ich muss ihn auf meinen Traum ansprechen #  
  
"Ich wollte sowieso mal was mit dir besprechen... ich... ich hatte vor längeren einen Traum und... ich würde gern wissen, ob es wahr oder doch nur ein Traum war..."  
"Dann... dann erzähl ihn mir... und ich sage dir, ob es stimmt... danach möchte ich aber dasselbe von dir... ich habe nämlich auch von dir geträumt..."  
"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich anfange, Harry?"  
"Ja, ist es..."  
  
- Während Draco erzählte, versteifte sich Harry immer mehr. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, das ausgerechnet Draco diese schreckliche Sache über ihn wusste und schämte sich dafür. Er wusste nur zu gut, das Draco sich von ihm abwenden würde, wenn er dies bestätigte... wer wollte schon mit so einem wie ihm zusammenbleiben?...  
Draco merkte zwar, das Harry sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, doch wusste er auch, das er, wenn er jetzt nicht weiter erzählen würde, es nie schaffen würde, mit Harry darüber zu reden...  
Nach dem Draco damit geendet hatte, von seinem Traum zu erzählen, sah er fragend zu Harry, der nur immer wieder wie in Hysterie den Kopf schüttelte -  
  
"Harry? ...Ich, ich wollte nicht... entschuldige... aber ich muss wissen... stimmt es?"  
"Ja...es stimmt..."   
  
- Harry setzte sich auf und wollte aufstehen-  
  
"Nun mach dich schon über mich lustig...sag schon das ich erbärmlich bin, das ist es doch was du jetzt von mir denkst..."  
  
- Schnell griff Draco nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn zurück in seine Arme, Harry ließ dies einfach mit sich machen...seiner Meinung nach kam es darauf jetzt auch nicht mehr an... Gebrochen lehnte er sich an Draco und ließ ihn tun, was er wollte. Draco unterdessen versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, in dem er ihn über den Rücken streichelte und leise mit ihm redete -  
  
" So etwas würde ich niemals über dich denken... wie kannst du annehmen, das ich das tun würde?...Ich liebe dich, egal was kommt... vertraust du mir denn nicht?"  
"Doch... aber ich, ich schäm mich so deswegen..."  
"Wie können diese Muggel dir das nur antun... Warum tun sie dir das an?"  
"Weil ich in ihren Augen nichts weiter bin als Dreck... ein Ding, das sie benutzen können, wann sie wollen... sie sehen mich nur als Missgeburt an."  
"Die sind doch krank... du bist der süßeste, hübscheste, niedlichste Junge, den ich kenne... die haben doch keine Ahnung... lass dir ja nichts von ihnen einreden!"

"Ich kenne es nicht anders von ihnen..."  
"Das ist ja das beschissene daran, du solltest es anders kennen, du hast es wirklich verdient..."  
"Dray?"  
"Ja?"  
"Können... könnten wir das Thema jetzt lassen? ...Ich würde jetzt gern wissen, ob mein Traum nur ein Traum war oder nicht..."  
"Wir können jetzt gern über deinen Traum reden, aber über das Thema müssen wir schon noch mal reden."  
"Wenn es sein muss..."  
  
- Nun war es an Harry, von seinem Traum zu erzählen und genau wie Harry zuvor verkrampfte sich nun Draco. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das mal jemand wüsste, der nicht zu den Death Eatern gehörte. Für ihn bedeutete es nicht weniger Scham als wie zuvor für Harry. -  
  
----------------------Jetzt Zeit--------------------  
Das war damals das erste Mal, das ich es jemanden sagte und mich jemandem anvertraute. Natürlich hätten wir damals zu Dumbledore gehen können, aber das wollten wir nicht, Draco noch weniger als ich. Wir waren uns einig, das wir niemanden sonst einweihen wollten. Heute weiß ich, das wir es hätten tun sollen. Kinder, wie wir es zu der Zeit waren, konnten solche Probleme nicht alleine lösen, also taten wir später genau das, was wir zuvor auch taten, wir verdrängten es... mit dem kleinen Unterschied, das wir zu zweit und nicht mehr allein...  
------------------- 7 Schuljahr--------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Leut's das war es auch schon wieder mit dem 8 Kap. Ich hoffe es hat euch wie immer gefallen und ihr schreibt wieder fleissig Kommis...flehend an schau

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	9. Kapitel 9

Schlange und Löwe, geht das denn?  
Die erste Nacht

Kapitel 9.  
So delle bitte schön das neue Kap meiner Seits, ich hoffe es findet euren Zuspruch…  
Ich wünsche viel Spass beim lesen…  
- = Erzählung von mir als Erzähler  
= =Harrys Gedanken  
# =Dracos Gedanken  
/ = Gedanken anderer  
/--------- =Zeitsprung (Jetzt zeit)  
(...) = Kommentare oder Erklärungen meinerseits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------letzte Szene----------------  
/----------------------Jetzt Zeit--------------------  
Das war damals das erste Mal, dass ich es jemanden sagte und mich jemandem anvertraute. Natürlich hätten wir damals zu Dumbledore gehen können, aber das wollten wir nicht, Draco noch weniger als ich. Wir waren uns einig, das wir niemanden sonst einweihen wollten.

Heute weiß ich, das wir es hätten tun sollen.

Kinder, wie wir es zu der Zeit waren, konnten solche Probleme nicht alleine lösen, also taten wir später genau das, was wir zuvor auch taten, wir verdrängten es... mit dem kleinen Unterschied, das wir zu zweit und nicht mehr allein...  
/------------------- 7 Schuljahr--------------------

----------------------weiter geht's---------------------  
zwei Wochen später

- wieder sind beide zusammen in Dracos Zimmer, zusammen gekuschelt liegen sie in Dracos Bett.

Nach einer Zeit die sie mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten verbracht haben, dreht Draco Harry während einen Kusses so, das er über ihm liegt, langsam lässt er seine Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt gleiten-

„Dray...was?"

„Wollen…wollen wir nicht mal…weiter gehen Harry?...Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr und…und ich würde dir das auch gern Körperlich zeigen…"

„Ich weiss nicht…es…es tat immer so wieder weh…"

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, versprochen, ich möchte dir zeigen, dass es auch sehr schön sein kann mit einem Jungen zu schlafen."

„Ich glaub dir ja, aber ich hatte bis jetzt nicht grade sehr gute Erfahrungen wie du weißt."

„Dann wird es Zeit das zu ändern meinst du nicht süsser?"

„Dray…"

- Draco schnitt Harry das Wort einfach ab in dem er ihn erneut küsste, während sie grade sprachen, hatte Draco unablässig über Harrys Bauch gestreichelt, wieder fing er an mit seinen Händen über Harrys Bauch nach oben zu streicheln, über die zarten Andeutungen von Bauchmuskeln bis hin zur leicht Muskulösen Brust, dabei immer darauf bedacht auch das T-Shirt höher mit zu ziehen.

Er rutscht ein Stück tiefer und fing an leichte Küsse auf Harrys Bauch zu verteilen, sah aber weiter hin in Harrys Gesicht. -

„Verkrampf dich doch nicht so süsser, ich will dir wirklich nichts böses, ich tu dir nicht weh wirklich…versuch dich einfach zu entspannen und geniesse...

Wenn du aber wirklich nicht willst süsser, dann sag es, du kannst jederzeit "Nein" sagen, das weißt du oder?"

„Ja das weiss ich…"sieht ihn sehr schüchtern an.

„Gut"

- Draco küsst sich den selben Weg hinauf den auch schon seine Händeerkundeten, zieht ihm sein T-Shirt vorsichtig aus und wirft es achtlos neben das bett.

Dann beugt er sich zu Harry und versiegelte dessen Lippen mit seinen. Er fährt wieder weiter mit seinen Händen über Harrys Oberkörper, entlockt diesem so leise Töne des Wohlgefallens. Er küsst sich über dem Körper unter ihm hinab, leckt und saugt an den schon gehärteten Brustwarzen, was Harry wieder rum leise Töne entlockt.

Von Harrys leisen stöhnen bestätigt lässt er seine Händelangsam Richtung Hosenbund gleiten, streicht mitleichten druck über die Ausbeulung im Schritt, was Harry zum auf keuchen bringt.

Verunsichert Blickt Draco wieder hoch zu Harry, ob dieser denn wirklich weiter gehen möchte.

Harry nickt zur Bestätigung und drückt sich gegen Dracos Hand.

Zufrieden lächelnd senkt Draco wieder denn Blick und wendet sich erneut Harrys Oberkörper zu, liebkost diesen weiter, seine Hände unterdessen öffnen Harrys Hose, langsam und zärtlich Harrys Unterkörper entlang gleitend, fährt er unter den Hosenbund und beginnt ihn zu reizen.

Harry lässt seine Hände unterdessen über Dracos Rücken gleiten, zieht ungeschickt und unbeholfen den Pullover Dracos nach oben.

Draco lösst sich kurz von Harry und zieht sich den Pullover ganz aus wirft diesen genau so achtlos zur Seite wie Harrys T-Shirt zuvor.

Er beugt sich wieder kurz zu Harry und Küsst ihn abermals, kniet sich unterdessen zwischen Harrys Beine, lösst den zärtlichen Kuss nach einer Zeit und sieht ihm dann in die vor Lust verschleierten grünen Augen.

Zieht ihm dann langsam die Hose samt Boxershorts von den Beinen und wirft diese Kleidungsstücke zu den anderen auf den Boden neben dem Bett.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beugt er sich wieder hinab und verteilt fast gehauchte küsse auf Harrys Brust, leckt über die harten Brustwarzen, saugt an ihnen, küsst sich weiter hinunter, bleibt mit seinen Lippen erst mal am Bauchnaben hängen, gleitet mit der Zunge hinein und saugt begierig an der weichen Haut, streicht während dessen mit beiden Händen über die Hüftknochen bis hin zu den Oberschenkeln und wieder zurück.

„Draco…bitte ich…mach was…"

- Draco grinste nur und wandte sich dann doch Harrys unteren Regionen zu, küsste noch einmal den Bauchnabel und glitt dann tiefer an Harry hinab nahm Harrys Glied sanft in die Hand und leckte mit der Zunge quälend langsam von der Penisspitze des stark erregten Glieds hinab, was Harry laut aufstöhnen lies.

Wiederholte dies noch ein paar mal bis er auf erneutes bitten von Harry ihn ganz in den Mund auf nahm wodurch er Harry wieder ein aufstöhnen entlockte.

Langsam lies er sein Hand über Harrys Hüfte zu seinem Po gleiten, massiert diesen, gleitet dann nach kurzer zeit mit der Hand weiter, fährt mit seinen Finger immer wieder in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Eingang.

Harry währenddessen stöhnt immer lauter, windet sich unter Dracos Berührungen stösst immer wieder in Dracos Mund, doch bevor er endlich Erlösung findet, lies Draco von ihm ab.-

„Dray…was?"

„Moment…"lächelt, küsst ihn wieder.

- Dreht sich dann zu seinem Nachttisch neben dem bett, zieht die Schublade auf und kramt darin herum.

Harry, der das beobachtet muss schwer atmend all seine restliche Beherrschung zusammen kratzen um Draco nicht wieder in seinen Schritt zurück zu drücken.

Draco unterdessen hat das gefunden was er suchte und lies sich wieder auf Harry sinken, küsste ihn abermals und glitt nochmals an ihm hinunter und kniete sich wieder zwischen Harrys Beine.

Er schraubte die kleine Tube auf und träufelte ein bisschen der Flüssigkeit auf seinen Finger, lässt seine Hand dann wieder zu Harrys Eingang gleiten und verteilte die Flüssigkeit in kreisenden Bewegungen drum herum.

Beugte sich während dessen erneut hinunter und nahm Harrys Glied wieder mit dem Mund auf, reizte ihn wieder weiter mit der Zunge.

Harry fing wieder an zu stöhnen und sich gegen ihn zu bewegen.

Als Draco weiter Harrys Glied reizte, drang er langsam mit einen Finger in ihn ein, nach ein paar Sekunden fängt er an sich langsam in ihn zu bewegen.

In kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen fing er langsam an ihn zu dehnen, um ihn auf das folgende vor zu bereiten.

Wieder lies er von Harrys Glied ab, richtete sich so weit auf das er wieder zwischen Harrys Beinen Kniet und ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann, bewegte seinen Finger aber die ganze zeit über weiter.

Er betrachtete Harry eingehend und was er sah gefiel im sehr, mit geschlossenen Augen, leise stöhnend und geröteten Wangen lag er vor ihm, ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seinen Körper, verlieh der blässlichen Haut einen feinen Glanz…Den einzigen Gedanken den Draco ob diesen Anblickt fassen konnte war Wunderschön, er konnte sich an keinen Moment erinnern der ihm so gefallen hatte, wie dieser hier.

Vorsichtig lies er einen zweiten Finger in ihn gleiten, bewegte sich auch erst dann wieder weiter als er wusste das es Harry nicht unangenehm oder gar weh tat, doch dieser verzog nicht mal das Gesicht und genoss was Draco mit ihm Tat.

Nach dem Draco sich sicher war das Harry so weit gedehnt war nahm er auch noch einen dritten Finger hinzu was Harry wieder lauter stöhnen lies. -

„Bitte…Dray…richtig…"

„Willst du wirklich?...Ich kann auch so…"

„Nein…bitte…"

-Dies lies Draco wiederum lächeln, er entzog Harry seine Finger, richtete sich weiter auf und öffnete nun schnell seine Hose, die mittlerweile auch schmerzhaft eng geworden war, streifte sie sich samt Boxershorts von den Beinen und lässt sie Harrys Sachen folgen.

Nahm noch einmal die kleine Tube zur Hand die er vorhin bei Seite gelegt hatte und träufelt sich erneut etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf die Finger und verteilt es auf seinen Glied.

Draco winkelt Harrys Beine an und spreizte sie noch etwas, legte sich dann auf ihn, brachte sich in die richtige Position und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Beide stöhnten Laut auf als sich ihre Körper vereinigten.

Draco fing erst an sich langsam in ihn zu bewegen nach dem er sicher war, dass es Harry nicht weh tat und er entspannt war, langsam lies er sich etwas aus ihm gleiten nur um wieder in ihn zu stossen.

Nach einer weile bewegte Harry sich gegen ihn, schlang die Beine um Dracos Hüfte, kam ihn bei jeden Stoss entgegen.

Sie bewegten sich schnell gegen einander, immer wieder traf Draco jenen Punkt in Harry der ihm näher zum Orgasmus brachte, immer schneller und Härter bewegte er sich in ihm, bis Harry mit einem lauten Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam, noch einmal stiess Draco in ihn und kam ebenfalls mit Lautem aufstöhnen.

Erschöpft aber glücklich legte Draco auf Harrys Brust, beide immer noch nach Atem ringend.

Harry legt die Arme um Draco und zog ihn näher an sich, schloss wieder glücklich lächeln die Augen, kurz darauf schlief er erschöpft aber mit einem Glücklichen lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Draco zog noch die Decke über sie beide, kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Da am nächsten Tag Samstag war, konnte Harry auch ohne bedenken die Nacht bei Draco schlafen, und so verbrachten sie die restliche Nacht eng umschlungen in Dracos Bett.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das wars auch schon wieder, ich hoffe es hat gefallen.

Kommis sind wie immer gern gesehen.

Das nächste Kap wird diesmal auch nicht so lang auf sich warten lassen (hoff ich mal 'g')

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss  
Spike Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10.

So bitte schön...diesmal auch etwas länger da es die letzten paar mal so kurz war.

Und die Widmung geht wieder an meine Lieblingsmaus Silver-chan

Und natürlich an alle die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben: Drac, Baerchen23, Liz Black, xerperus, Tina, Archie und Schnecke vielen dank an euch alle.

-------------------------Viel zu frühe Enthüllung--------------------------

-----------letzte Szene----------------

Da am nächsten Tag Samstag war, konnte Harry auch ohne bedenken die Nacht bei Draco schlafen, und so verbrachten sie die restliche Nacht eng umschlungen in Dracos Bett.

----------------------weiter geht's---------------------

Der nächste Morgen

-Langsam erwachte Harry aus seinen seit langen vermissten erholsamen Schlaf. Er spürt einen warmen Körper neben sich, doch getraute er sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst Vernon Dursley neben sich zu haben.-

Wenn ich mich nicht bewege, und einfach so tue, als wenn ich noch schlafe, geht er gleich vielleicht...ich hoffe es...

- Doch der wäre spendende Körper neben ihn blieb, fing langsam an sich zu regen.

Sich den Schlaf weg blinzelnd setzte Draco sich langsam auf, glücklich sah er auf den starr neben ihn liegenden Harry herab.

Erst leicht verwirrt, doch dann wieder lächelnd beugte er sich zu Harry hinab und küsste ihn sanft-

Das ist...das kann nicht Vernon sein, so würde er mich niemals küssen, wenn er es tut, dann sind sie immer hart und fordernd

- Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, nur um in ihn anstrahlende Graublaue Augen zu blicken. Harry entspannte sich zusehends als er in diese Augen blickte.

Diese Augen, die für ihn seine heile Welt bedeuteten.

Er erwiderte den Kuss erst zaghaft, legte dann aber die Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Draco wieder von ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an-

"Na mein Schatz, gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, besser als in letzter Zeit auf jeden fall... du auch?" strahlte Harry ihn an.

"Ja sehr" erwiderte Draco lächelnd, beugte sich abermals zu ihm und Küsste ihn erneut.

Nach kurzem trennte sich Draco nochmals von ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Willst du noch liegen bleiben oder sollen wir uns fürs Frühstück fertig machen?"

"Eigentlich würde ich jetzt erst mal gemütlich Duschen gehen..." Lächelte Harry.

"Klar auch gut...möchtest du allein oder wollen wir zusammen?"

"Ähm...zusammen?" Grinste Harry leicht verlegen.

"Okay..."

----unter der Dusche----

- Draco legte seine Hände um Harry und zog ihn nah an sich, so das Harry nah mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Behutsam fing Draco an, Harrys Nacken zu küssen und Harrys Bauch zu streicheln.

Dieser seufzte als Zeichen des gefallen's und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Draco mehr Spielraum bieten zu können.

Sanft knabberte Draco an der weichen Haut, saugte sanft daran, wanderte dann ein Stück weiter und wiederholte dies dort. Als er zwischen Halsansatz und Schlüsselbein angekommen war, keuchte Harry wohlig auf. Draco grinste leicht und wiederholte dies wieder, saugte diesmal allerdings fester, so das als er sich löste dort ein lila-roter Fleck zurück blieb.

Während er Harrys Hals verwöhnte, waren seine Hände auch nicht untätig geblieben, sanft streichelte er über Harrys Glied, massierte dies immer wieder zwischen einfachen darüber Streichens.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder auf ob dieser Behandlung und fing auch schon bald an, in Dracos Hand zu stoßen.

Dieser drehte Harry dann zu sich, küsste ihn fordernd und strich mit seinen Händen weiter über Harrys Körper.

Langsam küsste er sich tiefer, drückte Harry an die Wand der Dusche, kniete sich dann schlussendlich vor Harry und verteilte kleine Küsse auf dessen Glied.

Harrys Sinne waren mittlerweile so vernebelt durch Dracos tun, das er nur noch wirres Zeug vor sich hin stöhnte.

Draco unterdessen legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte, nahm dessen Glied in den Mund auf und begann, seinen Kopf zu bewegen.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, krallte seine Hände in Dracos Haare und forderte ihn so auf, sich schneller zu bewegen, was dieser auch gern tat.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch war er selbst so erregt, das er es kaum noch schaffte, sich zu beherrschen, daher lies er eine Hand von Harrys Hüfte zu seinem Schoss gleiten und fing an, sich selber zu befriedigen.

Durch sein Stöhnen wiederum stimulierten die Vibrationen Harry noch mehr, so das dieser kurz darauf mit einem lauten "ahhhhhhh...Dray" in seinem Mund kam.

Gierig schluckte er Harrys salzige Essenz, leckte ihn sauber und lies dann von ihm ab.

Er schloss die Augen und fing an, sich weiterhin selbst zu befriedigen. Harry der nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu Luft gekommen war, sah Draco fasziniert dabei zu, wie er sich selbst streichelte und immer wieder Harrys Namen stöhnte.

Nach etlichen Minuten kam auch Draco laut Harrys Namen stöhnend und ergoss sich in seine Hand.

Nach Luft schnappend, sah er mit Lustverschleierten Augen zu Harry hoch.

Dieser befand den mit geröteten vor ihm knienden Draco als höchst Erotisch, so das nicht widerstehen konnte, er fasste in Dracos Haare, zog ihn sanft zu sich hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. -

---- Nach der "Dusche" ----

"Dray, ich glaub, ich sollte jetzt mal gehen, Ron und Hermine werden sich bestimmt schon fragen wo ich bin und ich möchte ihnen noch nicht wirklich sagen das wir zusammen sind, es ist einfach noch zu früh dafür... entschuldige."

"Macht doch nichts süßer, von meinen "Freunden" weiß es doch auch keiner...es würde im Moment eh nur Zoff geben, du hast schon recht damit, wenn du sagst, das es jetzt noch nicht an der Zeit ist."

"Mir macht es nur leider immer so zu schaffen wenn ich sie anlügen muss, ich mein ich will es ihnen nicht sagen, aber sie belügen will ich auch nicht...Sie verstehen oder besser ....gesagt wollen mir aber auch nicht glauben das ich anscheinend grundlos glücklich bin."

"Dann weih doch einfach ein Mädchen ein, das deine Freundin spielt...obwohl mir das gar nicht gefallen würde."

"Nein das will ich auch nicht, wenn dann will ich ihnen auch sagen das ich mit dir liiert bin."

"Wann immer du dich dafür entscheidest es ihnen zu sagen mein Schatz für mich ist das okay..."

#

Solange mein Vater es nicht erfährt, hab ich sogar eine Überlebens Chance... Ich finde das so unfair, ich wünschte wir könnten einfach zusammen sein, ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen oder aufpassen zu müssen das es die Falschen erfahren...

#

- Harry sah ihn an und lächelte liebevoll-

"Ich liebe dich mein Drache"

"Ich dich auch mein Schatz"

- Suchend schaute Harry sich dann im Zimmer um-

"Sag mal Drache, wo sind meine Sachen?"

"Gute Frage...also ich würde einfach mal behaupten, die Hauselfen haben sie

'entführt'"

"Was meinst du?" fragt ihn Harry verwirrt.

Harry amüsiert anlächelnd meinte Draco leicht hin." Na ja, die Hauselfen gehen Nachts immer durch die Schlafräume und sammeln die Dreckigen Sachen ein, ich denke mal das sie deine gestern auch mitgenommen haben..."

"Na prima, soll ich jetzt Nackt durch die Schule laufen? Manchmal sollten die echt etwas weniger gründlich arbeiten!"

Draco grinste aufgrund dieser aussage breit. "Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen wenn du so rum läufst, nur leider müsste ich jeden töten der dich so sieht, das wäre auch etwas unpraktisch...aber na ja..."

"Draco bitte! Sei jetzt bitte mal kurz ernst, ich kann doch nicht SO raus gehen und wenn es nur darum geht das ich mir nicht den Tod holen möchte wenn ich so durch die Flure gehe!"

"Ich könnte dir Sachen leihen, sie müssten dir eigentlich passen..."

"Das wäre lieb, ich gebe sie dir dann heute Abend wieder."

"Ist in Ordnung, warte ich such dir eben was raus."

-Gesagt getan, 10 Minuten später war Harry komplett schwarz-grün eingekleidet. Und zum krönenden Abschluss hielt Draco ihm eine Slytherinrobe hin-

"Wenn schon, dann richtig, mein Schatz...du hättest nach Slytherin gehen sollen, das steht dir viel besser als die Gryffindorklamotten." Sagte Draco und umkreiste ihn ein paar mal um sich Harry genau an zu sehen.

"Na ja, aber nur weil ich in deinen Sachen gut aussehe, heißt das nicht das ich hier hin gehöre. Ich mein, ich bin gern bei dir und so, aber Gryffindor ist doch wohl die bessere Wahl für mich gewesen..." meinte Harry lächelnd zu ihm gewandt.

"Wie du meinst, war deine Entscheidung, aber wärst du in Slytherin, wären wir wohl schon wesentlich eher zusammen gewesen und wir hätten es auch nicht verheimlichen müssen.

Was bestimmte Sachen angeht, da habt ihr alle ein vollkommen falsches Bild von uns Slytherins..."

"Ich weiß mein Drache, immerhin kenne ich dich wesentlich besser als sonst wer aus einem nicht Slytherinhaus und im Gegensatz zu den meisten weiß ich auch, das du ganz lieb und einfühlsam sein kannst. Ich versteh aber auch, warum du anderen diese Seite so ungern zeigst...sie macht dich verletzlich mein Schatz und das magst du überhaupt nicht!" grinste Harry Draco an.

"Mag ja sein, aber wie bitte soll man Respekt genießen, wenn die anderen sehen, das man Schwachpunkte hat? Es ist ja nicht schlimm, welche zu haben, man muss sie dann aber so überspielen können das sie anderen nicht auffallen. Denn sonst nutzen sie die nächst beste Gelegenheit und benutzen genau diese Schwachstellen gegen dich."

"Weißt du süßer, das ist genau das was man euch Slytherins nachsagt, sonst

wüsste ich niemanden, der eben das tut."

"Mhhh...ist ja auch egal, ich bleib jedenfalls bei dem was ich sagte."

"Na gut wie du meinst, ich muss jetzt aber auch gehen süßer, ich müsste eigentlich schon auf dem weg sein."

- Harry gab Draco noch einen schnellen Abschiedskuss und warf sich dann seinen Tarnumhang um und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen streifte er sich den Umhang wieder von den Schultern und atmete erleichtert durch, da sich grade keiner im Schlafsaal befand.

Doch als er sich noch mal zur Tür umdrehte um sie zu schließen blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, denn vor ihm stand Ron mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Den Satz, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, kann ich mir wohl schenken.

"Harry, wieso um alles in der Welt hast du eine Slytherinrobe an?" fragte ihn Ron total geschockt.

"Nun...ähm...also...das ist...so..." stotterte Harry herum und sah recht

verzweifelt durch die Gegend.

"Wusste ich es doch." Kam es von Hermine die hinter Ron in der Tür aufgetaucht war. Während sie redete schob sie Ron ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"BITTE...Hermine wo von redest du schon wieder?" fragte Ron sie verwirrt.

"..." vollkommen entsetzt sah Harry die beiden abwechselnd an, er wusste einfach nichts zu sagen, konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie die beiden wirklich reagieren würden. Doch bevor er weiter denken konnte sprach Hermine schon weiter.

"Na er hat endlich eine Freundin." Meinte diese erfreut.

"Aber wieso..." "Ganz einfach Ron, er wollte es uns nicht sagen, weil sie ein Slytherin ist, nicht wahr Harry?" "Ähm...also..." "Sag schon, wie heißt sie, in welchem Jahrgang ist sie?" Hermine war gar nicht mehr zu bremsen und schnasselte drauflos, ohne das Harry wirklich zum antworten kam.

Ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass ich und Draco... aber sie anlügen kann und will ich nicht, selbst wenn ich es würde, sie merken das doch immer sofort.

"Warst du die Nacht bei ihr? Jetzt lass dich doch nicht so ausquetschen sag schon..." Hermine lies ihm nicht mal in ruhe denken mit ihrem Gerede und sprudelte immer weiter, wo Ron sich auch noch mit einklinkte. "Ja, genau jetzt erzähl schon."

"Ähm...also..."

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeee

Harry atmete ein paar mal tief durch, holte dann noch mal Luft und sagte schnell. "Es ist keine sie...er ist in unserem Jahrgang und ja, die letzte "Nacht war ich bei ihm." Harry sah etwas ängstlich zu seinen Freunden, er wusste nicht was er jetzt zu erwarten hatte.

"Guter Witz Harry...nun sag schon wer ist sie?" grinste Ron ihn an. "Ron ich denke nicht dass das ein Witz von ihm war." Stellte Hermine mit angewiderten Blick auf Harry fest. Nun war es an Ron, doch genau wie bei Hermine hatte sich sein Blick genauso geändert.

"Harry das kann jetzt echt nicht dein ernst sein...das ist doch total widerwärtig...dabei dachte ich das grade du normal wärst!"

"Aber...aber ich bin doch normal... ich liebe doch nur einen Jungen" stotterte Harry, er wusste nicht mit diese Situation umzugehen."

"Nein bist du nicht, das ist krank, einfach nur krank...Harry mit nem anderen Kerl zusammen zu sein ist absolut Ekel erregend!"

Nun wurde Harry allmählich sauer, Freunde hin oder her, aber es konnte doch nicht angehen, das sie ihn so fertig machten, nur weil er einen Jungen liebte und so platzte er einfach mit dem heraus was er eigentlich noch gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. "Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt, nur weil ich mit Draco zusammen bin beschimpft ihr mich, was soll der Schwachsinn?"

Nun brauste Ron erst recht auf. "Das du was mit nem Kerl hast, da hätte ich ganz eventuell drüber hin weg gehen können aber nicht bei diesem miesen kleinen Stück Dreck... von so einem perversen Slytherinflittchen wie dir will ich nichts mehr wissen, geschweige denn das ich dich noch in meiner Nähe haben will!!!" schrie Ron ihn an und stampfte unelegant aus dem Raum.

Harry sah ihn entsetzt hinterher, wandte sich dann aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder Hermine zu. "Hermine was..." fing er an stoppte aber als er ihren hasserfüllten Blick sah, der ihn bis her noch nie gegolten hatte.

"Sprich mich nicht an, dass was Ron gesagt hat ist doch war, das ist absolut widerlich, ekelig, abstoßend und absolut krank...und dann auch noch als Malfoys kleine Hure, verleiht und verkauft er dich auch an andere Slytherins?" sprach sie so herablassend wie möglich und schaute ihn immer noch Hass geblendet an.

Harry war baff, wie konnte Hermine nur so was von Draco denken, er würde so was doch niemals tun.

"Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht...er liebt mich, genau so wie ich ihn liebe"

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht Schwuchtel!"

"Doch er liebt mich...verdammt noch mal ist es so schwer für euch zu sehen das ich einfach mal glücklich bin? Ist das wirklich so schwer zu ertragen?"

"Du solltest dir selbst mal zuhören, was du da für einen Mist laberst."

Harry überging bis jetzt die Beleidigungen, doch nun hatte er die Nase voll.

"Na und? Ich liebe ihn, bin glücklich mit ihm und ich hab gestern wohl die schönste Nacht meines Lebens mit ihm verbracht!" schrie er sie an.

Nach dem Harry geendet hatte hörte man nur noch ein lautes klatschen, Hermine hatte Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige verpass und schrie ihn nur ihrerseits an.

"Das ist wirklich widerwärtig...so etwas will ich nie wieder hören, das ist einfach Unnatürlich...red wieder mit uns wenn du endlich normal bist!"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren oder auf eine Reaktion Harrys zu warten der wie erstart zu sein schien, drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn allein im Raum stehen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war es für diesmal wieder, ich werde sobald wie möglich das nächste Kap hoch laden, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wann dies sein wird, da ich doch recht viel um die Ohren habe.

Ich hoffe wie immer, das es euch gefallen hat und ihr wieder fleißig Kommis schreibt.

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss

Spike Kain Tenoh

The Master of Vampire


End file.
